Someone Like You
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: A Rizzles love story. Starts out slow but will pick up. R &R
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli was more than your average detective. She was tall drink of water with olive skin and a rocking body.

She sat at her mother's house surrounded by her family. And, of course there was her best friend, Maura Isles. Jane looked over the table and smiled at Maura who was sipping a full bodied red wine and eating a small slice of lasagna. Jane grinned widely, as she noticed the good doctor eating lasagna with a knife and fork as her brother Frankie was wolfing it down barely using a fork. She noticed that Frankie was eyeing Maura. _Her Maura, or so she thought._ Sure Jane liked guys. She dated them all the time, but there was something about Maura she couldn't put her finger on. Or, maybe...maybe she did not want to. Her feelings for Maura were nothing but love and respect. It was healthy friendly love, but somewhere down the line it had grown into a crush. She had grown found of the honey blonde and her wikipedia like wisdom.

"Janie did you hear me?" Angela asked her one and only daughter.

"No ma," her raspy voice annoyed and praying her mother wasn't brining up the banquet dinner that was being held for the detecives, and which she had worked oh so hard to avoid and keep from Maura.

"I said what are you wearing to the banquet dinner," Angela repeated her Italian blood boiling at her daughter's hard headness and miniscule attention span.

"What banquet?" Maura asked eyeing Jane with a look of betrayl.

"They are honoring Janie for her work this year," Angela announced

"Oh sounds fun... she did not mention this to me," Maura sounded betrayed as she eyed her friend. She loved Jane and wanted to share in this moment in her life._ Why would her best friend leave her out of the loop? Did she not love her?_

Maura had secretly loved Jane since the day they had met. She always eyed the olive skin beauty with nothing but love. Maura dated guys and had been serious with them. That is until she met Jane. Soon her wet dreams changed from those of celberity hunks to that of the raspy voiced detective paying her visit in the middle of the night. She'd never admit it though. Jane would have to pry the information out of her brain because she'd simply die if the feelings were unreciprocated.

"Because I'm not going Maura. End of story," the tomboy crossed her arms in protest and eyed her mother as if to dare her to force her.

"It'd be fun Jane," Maura offered sheepishly hiding the blush creeping on her face as she played a fine line between being friendly and flirting, silently she prayed Jane would not catch on that it is the latter she was doing.

"I am not going. They can give me the award the following day," Jane grumbled her raspy voice revealed her boiling temper.

"Why?" her friend pressed and her tone polite and demanding in the famous Maura Isles fashion.

"I am not wearing a dress. Nor am I going alone," she added hastily.

"I'll be your date," Maura piped in hastily, praying Jane did not pick up that this was more than just a friendly offeer. Plus, there was a hitch of thrill and excitment in her voice.

"Maura no, end of story," Jane was flustered as she cleared hers and Maura's plates from the table.

Sensing her urge to talk, the honey blonde followed the sexy detective into the kitchen.

"So why not?" Maura asked coyly as she aided Jane with the dishes.

"I already get enough flak for being a female detective. Y'know called a dyke and what not... so if I show up without a date, or with you as date...then the rumors will fly," Jane said huskily, afraid that going on even a fake date with Maura would cause her to out her feelings for the M.E.

"C'mon everyone knows you are straight," Maura's tone was disappointed, sure she and Jane had always classified themselves as straight but now Maura had doubts about her own sexuality. Maura moved closer to Jane, bridging the gap and the blonde's face was mere inches from Jane's and she had the strongest urge to lean in and maul those immaculate pillows of luciousness she called lips.

Suddenly feeling very tempted to assault Maura with her tongue, Jane shuffeled her feet. She could feel an undertone of sexual tension, but she was unsure if it was just her mixture of feelings she was positive were unreciprocated.

"Still," her husky voice was not buying what Maura had to sell.

"What if I say I won't share a bed with you until you agree," Maura replied taking advantage of the fact that Jane knew she would not, could not tell a lie. Also, she took advantage of the fact that she knew Jane was still having the Hoyt night terrors and could not sleep unless someone was there to protect her.

"Fine," Jane announced in defeat, she threw the towel in and eyed Maura suspiciously. It was a date with _Maura._ But, she was looking forward to it.

"Good. I will take you dress shopping next weekend," Maura grinned at the idea of finding a dress that highlighted Jane's assets.

"C'mon," Jane groaned as she punched Maura playfully- there was an electricity that passed through her body as she touched her friend and it was erotically charged. She pondered if Maura felt it to, and judging by the doctor's lack of response she did. Jane hid the crimson of blush behind her hands as she rubbed her face.

"It will be fine. Now, I have to go home and feed Bass." she walke dover to Jane and placed a light friendly peck of a kiss on her cheek and spun on her heels. She did not want Jane to see the tone of red her face had become, and the fact that she had impulsively kissed her best friend.

"Are you coming over, later?" Jane inquired her tone needy and she prayed Maura did not catch on to it.

"Sure," Maura replied not letting Jane know she had caught on to the tone of neediness and affection in her voice.

Maura left thanking Mrs. rizzoli and her family as she shook their hands. Jane smiled looking on as Frankie enveloped her in a hug. Jane could not help but feel a pang of guilt and healousy as Maura hugged Frankie back. After Maura left, Jane's parents left and it was just her and Frankie.

"Maura was smoking hot in that," Frankie exclaimed refering to the feact Maura had worn a low cut dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"Mmhmm," Jane mummbled jealously. it was not fair- Frankie could get away with loving, touching, seeing Maura yet it was forbidden for her to do any of that with one she loved.

"Geez Jane did not know you felt like that about her," Frankie replied teasingly.

"I do not! Maura is a friend- just a friend," she roared as she punched him in the shoulder angrirly.

"Jane it was a joke," Frankie replied rubbing his arm where she had punched him/

"It is just everyone calls me lesbian, and you are not helping," she retorted realizing how defensive she was getting.

"Jane you are fine. If that's an issue then I'll go with Maura," he offered.

"Ask her then," she shrugged walking away.

After about an hour of sitting on the sofa watching the Red Sox game with Frankie and sipping on a beer she decided to leave. She gave Frankie a hug good bye and promised her mother she would be back next weekend for dinner after dress shopping with Maura. She walked outside and slid into her car, and turned on the radio to listen to the Sox game. They were for zip. She sighed and then her mind wandered to Maura. She was going to have to wear some designer dress that she could careless about just to please the doctor. But her mind wandered to the grin that would be plastered on Maura's

face, and the closeness of the two of them in the dressing trying on dresses. Sure she had seen Maura try on shirts and skirts before, but te blonde had always hid behind clothes so that Jane did not see her in her bra and panties= she was how would you say very self-concious and it did not help that she had felt something deep and emotional with Jane.

Jane let herself into her apartment and was happily greeted by Jo Friday. She smiled at the dog and sat on the couch beside her petting the dog lovingly. Sometime later, the phone rang. It was eleven at night on Saturday, the only one who could be calling is Maura.

"Hey babe," she answered the phone jokingly and unbeknownst to her the M.E.'s heart skipped a beat.

"Guess who just called and asked me to the banquet," Maura said a tone of anger in her voice.

"Who?" she mused knowing the answer.

"Frankie. I thought you told him I wasn't interested in him," the doctor complained.

"Well, I tell you I am not interested in your guys, yet you hook me up anyway," Jane retorted.

"Yes well... they are not practically family. I had to say yes otherwise it would be awkward," Maura replied and Jane laughed.

"So you owe me. I am making you go with Nurse Jorge," the M.E, continued with a laugh of her own.

"Great, now we are both going to be unhappy," she grumbled at her friend.

"What does that mean Jane?" her heart skipped a beat it. Could it be Jane was going to confess a love for her? Of course not, it was just wishful thinking on her part. But still...

Glad the conversation was not being held in person, Jane freely turned crimson.

"I just meant I'd rather..." Jane's voice trailed off as she tried to find a way to say this without sounding desperate or interested in her.

"You'd rather what?" Maura flirted, knowingly.

"Rather not say" Jane replied

Jane hung up and an hour later Maura was knocking on her swung the door open to find Maura standing there bouncing in her heels. Maura

"Come in," she offered.

Maura obliged and joined Jane on the couch, sitting close to her, her eyes on Jane.

"Well?" Jane offered shrugging off her longing glances.

"Well, what do you rather?" Maura asked.

"C'mon this is embarassing," she whined.

"I'll answer anything you want," Maura offered.

"Fine. I'd just rather uh... go with you," Jane stammered

"It is natural to want to go with someone you feel comfortable with, is that what you are trying to say?" she offered.

Grateful for the out , Jane immediately agreed that it was what she was trying to say.

"Well, Maura... if you were the kind of women who was into other women, would I be your type?" Jane offered ina husky tone.

"We have been through this before," Maura sighed knowing that if she were to have to answer she could not lie.

"Okay, I got another question for you. Would you ever sleep with a woman?" her grin was mischevious as she took in her friend's reaction.

"Well, maybe. If it was the right girl," Maura blushed breaking her glare with Jane.

"How about you?" the doctor asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Maybe. She'd have to be a friend. Someone smart, funny, and hot. Very hot," Jane offered and Maura grinned. She knew the type someone like her.

After a few glasses of wine for Maura and few beers for Jane it was time to go to bed. Jane stripped down to her bra and panties in front of Maura and slid into an old Red Sox shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Maura on the other hand, slid into the bathroom where she put on and old tee shirt of Jane's and a pair of shorts. She returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed Jane's scent filling her nostrils as the brunette wrapped her arms around the M.E.'s waist, her leg in between Maura's thighs. Just by the closeness the embarassed doctor was growing wet as Jane's breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep. Jane's scent aroused her as she tried to sleep, but she could not. Her mind went back to Jane standing in front of her with nothing on but her under clothes. She could feel the moisture grow as she tried to free herself from Jane's grip to no avail.

"Stop babe," Jane complained half asleep as her friend fussed in bed.

"Babe?" the M.E. questioned, and even in the darkness she could see Jane's blush as she tensed up.

_Oh fuck did I just say that out loud?_

An awkward silence filled the air as Jane sighed and Maura turned on her side, and for the second time that night their lips mere inches apart.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"About what you asked earlier... I'd be looking for...for someone like you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"About what you asked earlier... I'd be looking for...for someone like you."

* * *

><p>Jane's heart skipped a beat as she looked her best friend in the eye. It took all of her effort not to devour those lips as she stared at her. The silence was long and Maura grew uncomfortable.<p>

"Just hypothetical," Maura mumbled to Jane.

She was certaint that the doctor could hear her break at those words so she spoke: "Yeah of course. Just like that someone I described was like you." In saying this Jane admitted she thought the doctor was hot, very hot. Jane suddenly became aware that there was moistness pressed up against her leg smiled. It might be a sign, just maybe. Maura sensing Jane moving and wanting to hide how turned on she was from her friend pulled away.

"Jane."

"Yes."

"You ever think what it would be like to be with a woman?" Maura asked of her friend.

"Yes, and do not get freaked out and leave this bed. I would not do anything to you. You're my best friend."

"What if... I did too."

More silence ensued as Jane weighed the pros and cons of this.

"I told you this in confidence Maura. don't mock me," she groaned her eyes measuring Maura's.

"I'm not," the blonde retorted.

"Oh." Rizzoli was speechless for once.

"Yeah... well uh...I'll just go to bed Jane. I see I have made you uncomfortable." And, with that Maura rolled over, her back to Jane. Jane said nothing in a state of shock. She stared lovingly at Maura's back. To Maura it felt like her friend was laying miles away, no longer were their legs intertwined or her calloused hands gripping her waist. Nope, just lonliness. But, she would not be lonely long as long as there was a bar near by.

"No you did not." Her raspy voice husky and love filled as she resumed the spooning position behind Maura. Her hands on the other's hips, her leg sensing the moisture of the owner of the pair thighs it was trapped beneath.

"So what does this all mean?" Maura asked trying to wrap her head around the enormity of the situation as she fought back her arousal.

"I guess it means I..."

"Love me?" Maura asked licking her lips seductively as she faced her friend. Jane was silent as she watched Maura's lips and the excitment in her eyes was well splendid, so lustful and exotic, erotic.

Jane's chocolate eyesturned into murky pools as she judged her friend's eyes. The eyes never lie, and there definately love in them, she reasoned.

"Something like that," she groaned back, praying that this was not some ploy to tug at her heart strings, too much was on the line.

More silence and Jane grew uncomfortable of the scrunity of those green- hazel eyes.

"I'll just," Jane offered but Maura put a finger to her lips to shush the brunette.

Maura leaned into Jane, her hands on her friend's and lightly kissed theose soft pillows of lips. At first Jane was alarmed, and did not kiss back, Maura thought she had lost her friend as she began to pull their lips parted, Maura's face turned crimson as she stared into her friend's face with a look of pure terror on her face. Jane thought it was adorable the color that Maura had turned, not to mention the sexy friend had just kissed her.

"Maybe I should just go," the M.E. offered as she began to sit up, suddenly uncomfortable about wearing her friend's clothes.

"No, it's fine," Jane offered finding her voice as she grabbed Maura and pulled her down on the bed.

Maura clamed up and rolled herself into a ball on the edge of Jane's bed, silently cursing herself for her impulsive actions. She could have very well just lost her friend. It was then that she found solace in the comfort of Jane's loving arms as she cuddled up behnind Maura drapping her arms over the doctor's breasts as her lips assaulted the back of her neck. Maura stiffened at the touch of those lips, and then relaxed into them. Her heat skippeda beat. _So this meant Jane wanted it as bad as she did?_ She could get use to this idea, as she spun around so her friend's lips came cascading down on hers. Her lips were soft, but firm sweet and wet as her tongue glided along them begging for entrance to the wet cavern Jane called a mouth. Jane's lips parted and her friend's tongue darted in, assaulting her own as it plunged into her mouth. Muara felt a need to dominate Jane, but she pulled back and broke the kiss.

"What?" Jane asked alarm as she studied her friend.

"I can't do this," Maura confessed with a teary eye.

Jane stared at her dubiously and dumbfounded. She had poured her heart out to her friend, and now Maura chose to pull away after teasing her. She fought away the aroused emotions she had from their kiss and just stared.

"Why?" Jane demanded in comanding voice.

"Because... I can't go on a date with your brother, and sit here fooling around with you," Maura replied biting her lip in nervousness.

"I'm not fooling around Maura. I... love you. And, besides what Frankie does not know doesn't hurt him," she winked and Maura sighed,

"Jane I love you too. But what if, this does not work out. You know I am not good at relationships," Maura started.

"When you love someone, you gotta take that risk," her raspy voice said in the darkness as she pulled Maura close to he She freedr.

"But what about Frankie?" Maura inquired not sold on the idea that love takes risks- she afterall was hardly a risk taker. But, Jane seemed to bring out a side of her she did not know. Before Jane she had only feelings men and would have gladly went out with Frankie, but now all she wanted was that man's sister.

"I don't know, but you can't worry about hurting him. He's a big boy," Jane replied nonchalantly.

"How would you like it if a man you were dating wanted Frankie and not you?"

"I would not be thrilled, but I'd have the deceny to be happy for my brother. I'm sure he'd do the same."

"But still," the blonce said as she bounced on the bed impatiently.

Jane said nothing, she was letting her lips do the talking, as she leaned into Maura. The kiss was slow and awkward at first, but rapidly picked up speed and intensity as her hands became entangled in the honey blonde hair as she pushed her back, Jane lying on top of Maura. The kiss only broke for air, and then her lips were devouring Maura's her tongue sliding gently across the succulent lips. M aura ,oaned in Jane's throat as she locked eyes with her and saw nothing but love and a lustful desire. Janes tongue gained enterance into her mouth as her tongue collided with Maura's. The brunette domiante the blonde, her hands in the locks of the honey blonde. She felt the need to press her body against the blonde, her wetness pressed up against her friend's. She freed her left hand from the hair, and began to roam Maura's body with it, her hand coming to rest at her breasts.

Jane broke the kiss, gasping for air with a toothy grin plastered on her face as she took in Maura's stunned reaction.

"Jane."

"Yeah," her raspy voice husky with a seductive tone.

In her best, sultry, seductive, erotic bedroom voice Maura spoke: "Jane, I love you."

More silence ensued and Jane was certain those words would never get old. She would give everything to wake up next to that women and hear those words for the rest of her life. Jane grinned sexily and placed a quick peck of romantic kiss on her forehead. Janee's pupils were delighted and Maura was delighted at this sign of began running her hands through her hair and Maura spoke.

"You know that is a sign of sexual frustration?" she offered

"Gee thanks Maura," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I could relieve that for you," she offered in her best bedroom voice.

"As fun and tempting as that is, I have to decline," was he reply and Maura clamed up, withdrawing from Jane obviously offended.

"I did not mean it like that. You know how it is after a day with Ma I am exhausted," Jane offered as she draped herself over the honey blonde, her left arm draped over Maura's boobs, her right underneath her, craddling her waist, one leg under Maura, and the other in between her legs.

"Oh my, what are you going to tell your parents?" Maura asked in a tone of shock and worry.

"I don't know. Figured we would not tell them for awhile," Jane replied, her warm breath tickling the gentle, soft cream colored flesh of Maura's collarbone.

"You know I can't lie. especially to your family," the flustered doctor replied.

"It is not a lie just an omission," she grinned.

"Yeah well if they don't know what will I do if Frankie kisses me or invites me back to his place after the banquet?" Maura asked knowing her friend knew she had no interest in Frankie.

"Just go with it," she shrugged.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one who might have to get into bed with him," Maura shot back.

Jane grinned at her embarassment.

"Tell him you are into someone else," she offered laughing to herself at what her brother's reaction would be if he knew who that someone was.

"Yeah that will go over well if he finds the truth," Maura laughed and so did Jane.

"Well when are you going to tell your parents?" Jane grinned knowing the Isles family would be ashamed and it would embarass the M.E.

"I uh was not going to?" Maura offered.

"Oh."

"I just don't want to ruin our relationship. I rarely see them and I just think telling them that I am with a girl will ruin it. They aren't understanding like your parents."

Soon Jane fell asleep, her dreams filled with Maura, and Maura stayed up her mind weighingheavy on the situation. She loved this detective, but it would cost her, her family. Shhe sighed, and manuvered herself so that her lips were mere centimeters from Jane's. After awhile Maura fell asleep. When morning came too soon Jane groaned as her alarm clock went off. As she grew aware of her surroundings she panicked. Her head was using Maura's boobs as a pillow, and to make matters worse, she woke up with Maura's leg in between in her thighs, and her thighs were satured from a night of wet dreams. She untangeled her body from Maura's and turned off the alarm and headed to take a shower to relieve herself. Maura awoke to hear the shower running and smiled as she inhaled Jane's scent from the pillows. She hated to run after her shower, but Bass was probably lonely and she needed to feed him. Jane walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her hair. Maura saw this and immediately looked away, too embarassed and afraid to be caught oggling Jane's naked body.

"I'm going to get a shower, and go," Maura offered as she turned her back to Jane.

"Why? Did I do something?" she asked afraid that the night and walking out naked was just too much for Maura.

"I have to take care of Bass. I have been with you all weekend and he's alone," Maura sounded concerned for the animal.

"Maura he weighs a ton and isn't going to fade away. Besides, you can't really play with a turtle," she offered.

"He is intellgent and I can too," she sounded offended and Jane laughed at the thought of Maura trying to teach the animal to play fetch- it'd take days at the pace he moved.

"You can come over if you like," she offered and turned into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Jane dressed in t-shirt and jeans and smiled to herself. She had dodged the bullet of having to go to yoga today with Maura. Then, her mind began to wander. Maybe yoga was a good thing- it made Maura flexiable and that was bound to be good sex. Jane cursed outloud and pulled her mind from the gutter convincing herself not to think of friend like that.

"Whatch your mouth," she hear Maura chime in from the bathroom. _Damn she must have bionic ears along with that wikipedia brain._

Jane groaned as she sunk down onto her bed, drinking in Maura's scent from her pillowcases. Almost an hour later Maura emereged from the bathroom, all prim and proper. Makeup done and flawless, her curls bouncy as ever, and wearing a short sun dress that revealed her cleavage and hugged her curves.

"Wow," Jane whistled and her and she blushed.

"Ready to go?" the blonde asked as she headed into the living to grab her keys and purse.

"Sure." Jane grinned as she hopped into Maura's car and remained silent. She laughed to herself at Maura's cautious driving. A trip in Boston traffic that took the M.E. half an hour Jane was sure she could do in fifteen mintues on a bad day. Hearing Jane's laughing she spoke: "Just because I don't drive like maniac does not mean I drive bad." Her tone was defensive and Jane just chuckled. "Yeah it does." And then Maura launched into a rant about the statistics of wreckless driving and Jane knew it was too late for her to save herself. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the good doctor. As they got out and walked up to her door, Jane pinned her against it. Her lips assaulting Maura's who immediately reciprocated the actions pushing against Jane's chest. Her lips fighting the other's in a struggle to gain dominance.

Maura broke the kiss her eyes darting around to make sure non of the neighbors caught her in such an intimate position. Maura swung the door open and ushered Jane inside. Jane looked around stunned by the immaculate cleanliness of the house as well as the sheer size of it- it shocked her everytime.

"Hey Bass," Maura announced as the tortise followed her into the kitchen where she began feeding him strawberries. Jane grinned wishing Maura would feed her like that. As if her reading her mind, Maura reached into the fridge and grabbed a container of chocolate. She dipped a plump strawberry into it, her tongue running over her lips as she fed it to Jane who ate it slowly, sensual. Her tongue darting out and licking the chocolate off the berry. After three or four strawberries, Maura was at wits end. She was so turned on at the masterful way Jane used her tongue. When she stopped feeding her, Jane looked at her longingly. Maura stood up as did Jane and then she made her move on the detective-determined to bed her. She began kissing the detective as they backed up, leading toward her bedroom. Once in there, Maura assaulted Janes neck, playfully biting her neck as she helped rid the detective of her shirt.

Jane inhaled sharply as the cool air of Maura's apartment hit her chest. She wiggled under the warmth of Maura's lips on her stomach as she kissed her away from just under the bra line down to the waist band of her pants. She could see Maura's breath coming in pants as Jane stooped down and captured her lips in a firey kiss. As she helped Maura out of her button up dress shirt Jane let out a low throaty moan, that was lost on the lips of her lover. In a frenzy of passion clothes flew everywhere, and soon Jane's naked body came crashing down on Maura's as she left a trail kisses down her chest all the way from her collarbone down to her navel. Maura reciprocated her actions and then took a nipple in her mouth and began to suckle it. Her tongue running down its side making it stand erect as its owner moaned deeply.

"Maura, I need you," her voice was not its usual raspy tone, but sultry and needy.

Her face turned crimson at the suggestion, but she was more than willing to oblige. Her finger's ran a small track up and down Jane's exposed flesh stopping at her inner thigh. Then, just as if on que there was a loud knock at Maura's door. The blonde sat up and began to search the room for her clothes, but the knock grew louder and more urgent.

"Ignore it Maur."

"Can't that is just plain rude," the blonde replied placing a faint kiss on Jane's lips before getting up to find a robe. Jane watched as her friend slid on a red silk robe. It was veryt short in cut, falling just past her thighs, her hair disheveled and her clevage practically popping out of the robe. Maura sprinted to the door, nearly tripping over Bass as she went. Out of breath, she answered the door.

"Maura dear, so glad your home. I was trying to find Jane and couldn't. I got into a fight with Frank and need a place to stay," Angela announced as the door swung open.

"Oh Maura dear I didn't mean to interupt," Angela responded as she noticed the disheveledf hair, the abscence of clothes, the skimpy robe, the clevage, and Maura's aroused nipples poking through the thin fabric. Maura blushed a shade of crimson a lobester would be jealous of as she studied her own appearance praying that Jane did not reveal herself.

"Uh...Mrs. Rizzoli... I uh... the guest bedroom is down the hall second door on the right," Maura stammered in horror.

"I'll just go to Jane's and wait for her. I can see you are...entertaining," Angela responded equally embarassed that she had obviously interuptted sexual encounter of this doctor she thought of like a daughter.

"Nonsense you're family. I'll just go... clean up make yourself at home," Maura offered as she mentaly cursed her luck.

"Have you seen Janie?" Angela asked as she headed down the hall.

"I'll...see if I can get ahold of her," she replied hoping it wasn't obvious she was stammering over her words.

Maura pulled her bedroom door open slightly, so that Angela would not see who was inside.

"What took you so long babe," she asked her raspy voice demanding as she looked hungrirly at the robed doctor.

"Jane, it is your mother," Maura whispered killing the ideas running through Jane's head.

"Oh shit. What did you tell her?" she asked as she rushed around to dress and then went into the bathroom to brush out her disheveled hair.

"She and your father got into a fight, and she needed a place to stay. She couldn't find you, so she's staying here."

"You let her in. Now, how am I going to get out," Jane asked as she bridged the gap between her and Maura.

"I don't know. She thinks I'm in here with a man," Maura replied.

"Well at least you did not tell her who you were really in here with. She'd have a cornary," Jane replied.

"There's more, I am suppose to get a hold of you so you can meet her here."

"I'll sneak out the window," Jane offered.

"And how will you explain having no car, and the fact that there isn't a man coming out of my room all day," Maura replied as a matter of factly.

"Couldn't you just lie."

"You know I can't lie."

"Then send her away."

"I can't that is rude."

"Would you rather her know you were in here about to sleep with her daughter?" Jane asked raising her voice to a level she was sure her mother could hear.

"Shh." Maura demanded sweetly and poltiely.

"I'll take that as a no," Jane replied with a grin.

"Maura dear did I hear Janie?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you rather her know you were in here about to sleep with her daughter?" Jane asked raising her voice to a level she was sure her mother could hear.

"Shh." Maura demanded sweetly and poltiely.

"I'll take that as a no," Jane replied with a grin.

"Maura dear did I hear Janie?"

Maura's heart skipped a few beats as she looked at Jane in pure terror.

"Great. Look what you did," Jane growled.

"Me? You are the one with the big mouth," Maura giggled.

Silence then Jane playfully punched Maura, and then she giggled.

"Answer her," Maura demanded in a bossy yet polite tone.

"What do I get if I answer?" Jane asked with seductive grin on her face.

"Me," she whispered with grin, and that was enough for Jane.

"Yeah Ma. I'm talking to Maura." and then added in a low growl to Maura "you so owe me."

"Jane Rizzoli get over here," her mother yelled and Jane instantly had a gut feeling she and Maura were busted. It made her feel like she was seventeen again. Maura's eyes widened in horror as she looked at Jane."We'll face her together?" Maura offered and Jane nodded in an agreemnt.

They emerged from behind the door to see Mrs. Rizzoli with a scowl on her face at Jane.

"Maura dear go back to your _company_," Angela said sweetly, and to keep up the charade she went back into her room and began to put her clothes back on.

"What ma?"

"First of all, where are you're manners. I raised you better than to just come over someone's house. Especially whe they have that type of _company_, and then you defy and enter her bedroom where her guest is. And next, I need a favor. You're father is being hard headed and we got into an arguement I need a place to stay," Angela explained.

"Ma, Maura invite me over, and invited me. Why don't you stay with Frankie," Jane offered.

"Well I assumed he was here. Since he and Maura are going out on a date to the banquet together," Angela explained.

"Well he is not," Jane offered with an inward satisfaction of having one uped her brother.

"Oh well can I stay with you?" Angela inquired.

"Ma, I got _company_ coming over," Jane explained, not telling a total lie because Maura would most likely be coming over.

"Who?" Angela inquired excited at the prospect of her daughter finally settling down with a respectable man and giving her grandchildren.

"A friend of Maura's?" Jane half asked as she prayed Maura did not out her lie.

"Oh I'm sure he's fabulous. She has such great taste in men," Angela announced to embarass Jane for her taste.

"Better taste in women," Jane grumbled lowly with her back up against Maura's door and the M.E. heard it and laughed.

"What?" Angela asked.

"I said it is Jorge," she lied.

"Oh I liked him he was so sweet. You two have fun, and I'll go see what Frankie's up to."

Jane smiled to herself satisfied that she had pulled of a successful lie. She watched as her mother left and let out a large grin as Maura appeared fully clothed, followed by Bass who had just consumed the remainder of the strawberries.

"You didn't have to wrap my gift," Jane stated teasing her lover.

Maura grinned when she realized she was the gift.

"Don't tare the paper," she replied giving Jane a little spin.

"My gift. I can do as I please," Jane responded with mischevious grin as she walked up to Maura and placed a soft, sultry kiss on her lips and it suprised Maura at how sweet this detective could be.

Jane then began to asault Maura with her tongue as she forced her downon the crash, her body coming crashing down on the petite blonde's. She could feel Maura's hands ripping her clothes off, and she did the same in a fiery heat, and soon all that could be scene was a pile of clothes on the floor, and two naked bodies entangled on the couch. One could only tell where one body ended and the other ended other than the difference in the skintone was the color of matted hair.

Jane could feel herself growing wetter as she was pressed up against Maura's wetness. She felt Maura shift underneath, postioning herself jst under Jane's wetness. She could feel the fingers begin to massage her soaking wet thighs and slowly, Maura's fingers skillfully worked their way inside of Jane elicting a deep, loud moan. The blonde smiled as her finger began massaging Jane's clit.

"Maura I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Bass is watching."

"Jane he is a tortise not a person."

"Still it is creepy."

"Fine," Maura replied before sliding out from under her and ushering Bass into the kitchen.

"Happy?" Maura asked working her way under the brunette.

"Yes, now where were we?"

Rythmatically the fingers worked themselves in and out of her tight wetness. Just when she was certain Jane was about to loose control she pulled out, both panting wanting no needing more. Maura re-adjusted herself, delving her tongue into the brunette's sweet saltiness. Jane groaned louldy as her lover's tongue flicked her clit as it worked its way in and out of her body.

"Maura I need you inside me," she screamed as the blonde plunged her fingers inside her, and Jane rocked hard against her body, bucking her hips so Maura got a better vantage point. The blonde grew deeply wet as Jane orgasmed against her hands and collapsed, her full body weight pressing down on her.

"My god Maura. That was...," Jane started with a grin.

"Fantastic?" Maura offered before taking a nipple into her mouth and giving it a lick.

"Yeah. You sure you never done this before?" she offered panting as Maura suckled on her.

"Positive. It is simple anatomy," the blonde offered.

"Well then all your studying finally paid off," Jane grinned giving Maura a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I'm sure my parents are glad they paid hundreds of thousands of dollars for me to learn how to please women," Maura joked.

"I am. I'll have to thank them when I see them," she replied with a grin.

"Sure that will go over well," Maura replied sarcastically.

"Finally, you are picking up on sarcasm," she replied proudly.

"So what are you doing today?" Maura asked playfully.

"You."

"Jane, you can't stay here- you know every third Sunday my parents visit," Maura replied eyeing the clock, and realizing they only had half an hour to clear out.

"Why don't we just tell them?" Jane offered.

"Yeah that will go over smooth. Mom and dad know I am going to the banquet with Frankie. And then I tell them I am sleeping with his sister before hand. They'll be so proud," Maura responded with chuckle.

"Well when you say it that way it sounds just plain wrong," Jane replied with a laugh, feeling guilty about doing this to Frankie.

"Look Maura I know it ain't easy, but we got to tell them sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather tell them before my parents?" Jane explained, gathering up her clothes.

"Whatever you want Jane. I am going to get a shower," she decided to give up there was no use arguing with this Rizzoli.

"Can I join?" she asked hungrirly, licking her lips.

The answer was yes, and the duo hit the shower. Twenty minutes later, the exhausted lovers quit fooling around and actually showered. Noticing the time Maura slipped back into her skimpy robe and applied her make-up. Jane on the other hand hastiyl dressed and went to go sit in the kitchen to watch the show, and the events of their "shower playing over in her mind as she remembered the blush on Maura's face and her squeals of delight as she pleasured the blonde and did very little showering. Just as Maura entered the living room in her robe the doorbell rung.

"Brace yourself." She warned the brunette with a grin.

Maura swong the wooden door opern to reveal a middle aged couple. The man was roughly six five two thirty with salt and pepper hair. He wore a suit and tie and beamed at his daughter- he was Patrick Isles. His wife Elizabeth stood with about Maura's height in heels. Her silver hair was whisped up into in an elegant bun as she wore sophistaced dress with librarian glasses.

"Hello mommy, daddy," Maura said as she hugged her father.

"Maura dear you were expecting us?" her mother questioned as she eyed Maura's attire, her hastily done make-up and wet hair.

"Of course," she replied ushering them.

"Then why attire, and don't get me started on your hair and make-up dear. This is not how we taught you to welcome guests," her mother clucked disapprovingly as she eyed her daughter.

"Well mother I had _company_," her voice emphasizing company knowing her parents would get the hint.

"Have you no self control dear?" Her mother shook her head and Patrick looked at his daughter dubiously, but added in a whisper "as long as he makes you happy."

"So is it that detective you are going to the banquet with? Where is he we'd love to meet him. Especially if it is this serious," Elizabeth asked still shaking her head at Maura.

"It is not that detective," Maura blushed holding her robe closed as her clevage popped out praying her parents did not notice.

"Oh. I thought you liked this detective Rizzoli?" Elizabeth grilled her daughter.

"I do," she quipped.

"Then why this "fling"?"

"Because, I love this person, too."

"Then who is it dear?"

"Umm... his siter. Detective Jane Rizzoli," Maura announced beaming as Jane emerged from the kitchen carrying a wine bottle and glasses.

The Isles looked mortified, but before anything could be said Jane sprung into action.

"Mr. Isles, Mrs. Isles can I offer you a drink?" the raspy voiced brunette offered as Maura giggled at the sight and the situation.

"You what Maura?" her mother demanded as she eyed up Jane suspiciously, but consumed the alcohol quickly praying this was a prank of her daughter's.

"I am sleeping with his sister," Maura replied as she pulled Jane close and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

"You what?" Elizabeth yelled looking questionably at Maura.

"You heard me," she replied firmly. Jane was standing behind her, her arms around Maura's waist bringing the blonde's body cascading down on her own.

"We should have never sent you to that boarding school. They turned you gay," Elizabeth yelled.

"I'm bisexual."

"Whatever. We should have known after you did not marry Garret, and we should have never let you live alone."

"I didn't love Garret, he was only after sex."

"He's a man, what else would he be after?"

"He did not love me or want a family."

"A girl can't give you children."

"We can always adopt. she makes me happy."

"We spent all that money to send you to BCU, and you did not learn a thing."

"Oh I learned something in school," Mauira replied darkly remembering what Jane had said, and Jane seemed to have read her mind tensed up and tried not to laugh.

"And what is that?" Patrick chimed in not mad, but curious.

"I learned about the anatomy and it has served me well in work and my personal life," Maura replied knowing her mother could would catch her meaning.

"We did not spend all of that money and time on you for you to you throw your life a way on some girl," Elizabeth snarled, and Jane saw that Maura was near tears.

"Maura, you are coming home with us, end of discussion," Elizabeth continued, her words like daggers ripping at her daughter's heart.

"No I am not. You will not tell me what to do. I am thirty for Christ's sake. Plus, I am not throwing my life away. We are in love," Maura continued.

"You are coming home," her mother insisted.

"I am not. I am not going to let you take me away from the job and the people that I love. You will just put me into hiding and force me into an unhappy marriage," Maura replied.

"So you'd rather be a dyke?" her mother spat out.

Maura allowed a few tears to fall, and Jane was boiling ready to yell. But, Maura would not let her.

"If it makes me happy, then yes."

"What about this Frankie fellow. What does he think about you sleeping with his sister?" Patrick chimed in and elizabeth was dying to know.

"He doesn't know," Maura replied shamefully hiding the blush on her face.

"How could you?" Elizabeth wailed.

"Look if you don't accept me for who I am get the hell out of my house," Maura yelled back..

The cold hearted woman turned on her heels and left. Patrick walked over to his daughter and embraced her.

"I am here for you Maura. I love you no matter what. And, if this makes you happy then I am okay with it. Your mother will come around, she will. But no matter what I will be here for you physically, emotionally, and financially," Patrick offered before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"And Jane, don't hurt my girl," he warned before he left and shook Jane's hand.

The door slammed shut and Maura sat on the couch with Jane, tears falling.

"See I told you it would be bad," Maura responded tearfully.

"Well your mother is pleasant," Jane replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah mommy dearest is just so understanding."

"At least your dad gets it."

"Daddy always did. He knew I was unhappy with. He knew I hated the men she set me up with. And he knew that Garret was only after sex. He knew I was unhappy, unsatisfied and that Garret was as close to happy as I was. He knew the men used whether it be only to get to my parents, for sex, or for money."

"Well I use you for your sexy, rockin' body," Jane purred in her ear- the brunette's tongue darting out and flicking her ear.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy always did. He knew I was unhappy with. He knew I hated the men she set me up with. And he knew that Garret was only after sex. He knew I was unhappy, unsatisfied and that Garret was as close to happy as I was. He knew the men used whether it be only to get to my parents, for sex, or for money."

"Well I use you for your sexy, rockin' body," Jane purred in her ear- the brunette's tongue darting out and flicking her ear.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Jane sat beside Maura as the blonde cried on her shoulder.<p>

"It isn't fair," Maura complained to Jane knowing she would listen.

"I know. I am just wondering how my folks would take it," she mused pouring Maura a glass of wine.

As if on que her cell rang.

"Rizzoli," she questioned into the phone.

"Jane."

"What Frankie?" she snapped rolling her eyes.

"Why the hell did you send Ma here?"

"I was entertaining," Jane offered.

"Yeah, well Ma says Maura was with another man. Is that true?"

"I can assure she was not."

"Don't lie to me."

"Believe what you want, Frankie."

Maura tapped Jane on the shoulder and indicated she wanted to talk to Frankie.

"Frankie, Maura wants to talk to you," she offered.

"I thought you were with company?'

"Do you want to talk to her or not?'

"Fine."

"Hey Frankie," she cooed into the phone and then slapped Jane who began laughing hysterically.

"Hi Maura," he stammered into the phone.

"Frankie we need to talk. How about you swing by my place. in say half an hour?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

There was a soft click, and Maura put the cellphone down. She got up and walked into her room to finish dressing. Jane smiled to herself, Maura was everything she wasn't: smart, confident,sexy, stunning, beautiful, and brilliant.

"Don't put more clothes on," Jane whined.

"Your brother is coming over. If I am going to tell him the truth, wouldn't you rather it look we weren't having sex?' Maura asked as she slid into her clothes and began touching up her make-up.

"Why do you have to tell him?"

"Because, he's crazy about me. I can't do that to him."

"Fine, but you SO owe me."

"Like what?" Maura inquired deviously as her body brushed up against Jane's.

"You. Anywhere, any time. An all access pass."

"Sounds... simply delicious," she offered before flicking her tongue into Jane's mouth.

"I could get use to this," the detective growled pinning the good doctor against the door entangling their tongues.

"How are you ever going to keep your hands to yourself during the work day detective?" the doctor mused clicking her tongue as she waited for an answer.

"There is always time for quickie in the bathroom," the detective growled hungrirly her hands exploring the cream colored flesh of her stomach.

"Jane! Do you have any idea how many germs are ina public bathroom?"

"No, but it isn't public. It is your bathroom," Jane laughed.

"Still."

Jane grinned, and Maura's tongue quickly found its way back into her mouth. The detective thrust her body up against the M.E.'s - their stomach's touching, their breasts together, and their middles pressing together. The doctor was sure she was going to loose every ounce of self control and drag the sexy detective back to her bed, their bed.

"Ti amo Maura, ti amo," she purred in her ear.

"What's that mean?" Maura inquired aroused that Jane, her Jane could speak Italian. It was so sexy.

"It means I love you."

"Then ti amo, too."

"You want feel something sexy?" Jane asked her eyes growing dark with lust.

"I think you know the answer."

Jane plunged her tongue inro Maura's mouth, and then began to roll her tongue as if she were rolling her r's.

"Oh my," Maura rsponded when the kiss broke before she delved her tongue into the detective's mouth and reciprocated the action.

A knock on her door caused the doctor break the kiss and usher the detective into her kitchen.

"Hey Frankie," Maura opened the doorm her tone was sultry and seductive without trying to be.

"Hi," Frankie replied following her to the couch.

"Maura I have to ask you something. My mother said you were with another person, is that true?" He asked putting his heart on his sleeve knowing Maura could not tell a lie.

"I was," she blushed and felt guilty at the heart break on Frankie's face.

"What does this guy have that I don't?"

"It wasn't a guy," Maura admitted sheepishly her eyes averting his.

"Woah," he mumbled as he studied Maura.

"So you're..."

"Bisexual," Maura quipped.

"Wow. I uh I am sorry," Frankie replied getting up.

"Does Jane know?" he asked.

"I asked you here for a reason," Maura replied pulling him down on the sofa and dodging the question.

"Why?"

"You deserve to know who it is. Just promise you won't tell anyone," Maura offered.

"I won't," he promised.

"Come on out," Maura announced, and with that Jane revealed herself stepping out of the kitchen.

Frankie's draw dropped as Jane joined him on the couch resting her hand on Maura's thigh.

"This is a joke, right?"

"Sorry Frankie it isn't," Maura apologized, as she took Jane's hand.

"Jane how could you do this to me?" Frankie yelled.

"It isn't like I planned to have sex Maura or that I planned to fall in love with her. I just did," Jane replied defensively.

"God... you slept with her?" he couldn't wrap this idea around his head.

"Yes." Maura offered hoping the truth would set Frankie free.

"Don't tell me you two were...when Ma showed up," Frankie offered his eyes widening in horror.

"We were," Maura replied when Jane clamed up.

"Does Ma know?" Frankie asked pushing Jane, his anger turning into fear for his sister.

"No."

"Well your secret safe with me," he replied heart break evident in his voice.

"Jane this doesn't change I thing. I'm still your brother. I still love you. And, I still look up to you. Hell, my sister can get a hotter girl than me," Frankie replied in a serious tone at first but in the last bit he cracked a smile jokingly.

"I'm sorry Frankie," Maura offered her apologies.

"You can't help it." He was still made but his anger was loosening up.

"I'll still go to the banquet with you," Maura offered.

"Go with Jane," he replied.

"Can't I'm going with nurse Jorge," Jane replied.

"Then I'd be delighted," Frankie offered before giving Maura a hug good-bye and leaving.

The door closed, and Jane sighed.

"Well he took it well,: Jane replied.

"Doesn't make me feel any less guilty though," she replied, chewing on her hair nervously.

"Why Dr. Isles I have never seen you so nervous," she chimed in huskily.

Maura smiled feeling so guilty as she flirted with Jane. She got up and decided to play with Bass. Bass always comforted her. Sensing her inner turmoil Jane turned to the doctor and said her goodbyes. She did not want to go, but she knew it was best not pressure Maura. Once alone Maura sat on her couch feeling cheap and used. What she had done to frankie was wrong-so wrong. It wasn't her. She was on the verge of tears as Bass walked past her. She reached out hand and stroke the tortise shell remembring what Jane had once said about a tortise being a stupid pet. A grin played across her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura smiled feeling so guilty as she flirted with Jane. She got up and decided to play with Bass. Bass always comforted her. Sensing her inner turmoil Jane turned to the doctor and said her goodbyes. She did not want to go, but she knew it was best not pressure Maura. Once alone Maura sat on her couch feeling cheap and used. What she had done to frankie was wrong-so wrong. It wasn't her. She was on the verge of tears as Bass walked past her. She reached out hand and stroke the tortise shell remembring what Jane had once said about a tortise being a stupid pet. A grin played across her lips.

* * *

><p>Maura lay in bed cold and alone. She felt empty and betrayed. After coming out to Frankie, Jane had left. At first, she had been fine with it. But now not so much. Jane had got what she wanted and ran, making her feel like a slut. She knew in heart of hearts that Jane loved her, but it could not shake what she was feeling now. So many people had used her just like that, and now it seemed or at least felt like Jane was one of them. She hadn't felt this bad since Garrett, where what bit of love she had was unreciprocated. She heaved a sigh and rolled over inhaling the scent that owned Jane which lingered on her pillow.<p>

It brought memories of the day rushing to through her head. The wetness, the closeness, the screaming, the bodies, the heat, and oh god the orgasm. No one could make her cum as Jane had. No man had touched her, pleased her like she had. It felt so tight, so right, so natural. But there was shame. She had brought shame to her family. Never in her life had she been so embarassed as when she told her parents the brutal truth. Then, there was the fact that Jane had wanted to keep this relationship from her parents. It made her so ashamed, to be with Jane as if she were doing something wrong, and as if she were not worthy of that brunette detective.

Then there was the un-adressed shame she would bring Jane and the Rizzoli family. She loved them, but when they found out the truth, got to know the real her would they love her? She did not haave an answer to that. She already felt an intense guilt and plethora of shame for what she did and how she did it to Frankie. If she were him, she'd hate herself. Who sleeps with their date's sister? What kind of person does that?

Maybe... just maybe her mother was right. Maybe her mother should take her away...far away from Jane and this sinful shameful life she was living. Her father was understanding... too much so. Sure, he had always been the rational one who had supported when she went against mother. But, this was just down right embarassing. How could he live with himself? He was prominant figure in Boston and hell around the world. But, he had a daughter like her. A daughter who tarnished a spotless reputation for the Isles family. Not only had she been with a girl, but it was at the same time she was suppose to go out with that same girl's brother. In the eyes of anyone that was sleazy enough, but for the Isles family it was very unbecoming.

She had passed up on one of Boston's most elidgable bachelor's, just because he was more into sex than her. That cast a shadow on her family then, but when the truth was leaked - and it would be as the Isles family was the oppitomy of Boston- it would tarnish them. And, that was not just because this said person was female, or the nature of it, but because she was poor. Not that that had mattered to Maura- she did not give a damn about money or social standings. She only cared about the social standings when it made her look like well... a whore plain and simple.

More lonely silence, and the doctor cursed into cool air of the Boston night. Unable to stand the conflicting emotions of love, betrayl, pleasure, guilt, and much more she pulled herself out of bed. Her black silk pajama set, felt cool against her warm creamed colored skin. Her bare feet trodded over the wooden floors in her dimly lit hallway. She smiled an empty lonely smile at Bass as she entered the kitchen. The tortise was always calming and welcoming. Most of the time, Maura felt that only he got her. Sensing her pet was hungry, she opened the fridge and gave him a head of lettuce to munch on.

She took a fresh carton of strawberries and chocolate out for herself. She grinned remembering how sexy her lover looked eating them. maura wished she could pull off the finesse Jane had- she would not reveal it to anyone- except Bass- that it made her jealous. The brunette was everything she was not. She was strong, smart, confident, sexy, funny, caring, brave, loving, and beautiful to name a few things and that made Maura feel inadequete against her. Sure, she had been well endowed with larger breasts, but to her they were just in the way. She wished she was half as beautiful or confident as Jane with half her social skills.

After eating more stawberries than she cared to, Maura plopped softly onto her couch. She turned on the television and sighed. Thousands of channels yet nothing was ever on. deciding on the medical channel she decided to put on some popcorn and wached as they did experimental surgery. This was always amusing to Maura- she kept on top of the new developments in the medical world. She laughed to herself as she watched a heart surgery and sat their eating. Jane always scolded her for this claiming it was a vertue of psycho to eat while watching this "junk". She fed Bass popcorn as she sprawled out, trying to zone out. She desperately needed sleep. She had to be at work in a few hours and she had yet to sleep all day. But her mind went into hyper overdrive. She seemed a need analyze and re-analyze every move she had made this weekedn. Nothing seemed like something she would do at least not rationally.

But then again, love was not rational. Matters of the heart were always complicated, yet she always came back for her. But for her love was especially tricky. She never knew just when to shut up, and always ended up putting her foot in her mouth... always had to analyze, spout facts, and disect her dates. For once in her life, Maura Isles wished she was normal. Why did everyone have to put her in high esteem? Why did it matter if she was successful, rich, and intellegent? She was still human, she still had feelings. She wasn't there to just "hit it and quit it". She wanted a true relationship- something with emotion and feeling and not just physically but mentally too. She wanted said relationship with acertain Jane Rizzoli.


	6. Chapter 6

At work that morning there was a distance between our duo that only they noticed. Jane was keeping their friendship at bay as not to draw attention. But, said action drew more attention. And as for Maura, she was icy. A night alone with her thoughts had turned her cold to Jane. Cold against their friendship, but perhaps worse cold to their love. What her mother had said was having an impact upon her though she'd never admit it.

But, that was not the only reason she was cold toward Jane because like it or not her mother did not have that type of pull on her decisions. No, she was mad at Jane for leaving. Any human with a rational, funcitioning brain could tell she was clearly upset by both her mother and the fact that Jane wanted to keep their love hidden. Everyone but Jane could see that, as she did everything with her body langauge to beg the other to stay, The only thing she did not do was beg the detective- she had too much dignity to beg someone who loved her to stay. Because, if Jane had really loved her she would have paid attention.

In all honesty Maura's anger was justified. Everyone could tell she was on the verge of tears in their shared embarassment. But, for Maura it was worse and not just because she was awkward socially, was shy, or anything like that. No, it was because her parents knew. And, only her parents which meant she was being judged not Jane. Jane only had to be judged by her brother- someone who adored and idolized her- but she was judged by her parents and Frankie who she was supposed to go on a date with.

She shrugged off her anger as she walked in to autopsy. Lucky for her she was not working a case for homicide at the moment. Which for her meant she had a morning of no Jane. A morning for her to get her thoughts together which was something new for this normally cool,collected M.E.

Alone with her thoughts, Maura's mind began to ponder about Jane. had she even notice the coolness between them? Because she was certain Korsak and Frost had picked up on it. She had also picked up on the distance Jane was putting between them. It angered her that she would distance their normal relationship to hide the fact that it had depened. She was sure when or if word got out Frost and Korsak would not judge her or insult her, perhpas just tease her after the truth sunk in.

Maura did not want to be Jane's closet girlfriend. She wanted to be her day and night. Her true love, a love story. She wanted to be her world, her life. She wanted to be hers. Openly and forever. She did not give adamn who noticed or who said a word. All she wanted to be was Jane's one and only. Forever and always. She wanted to be somebody to Jane. Someone important, that she could not, would not do without. Was it too much for her to ask? Maybe, but she felt she had deserved it.

Maura had felt something magical between them since day one. She had taken up Jane on the offer to be friends. Hell, she played it slow, friendly. She had been the perfect, understanding friend. She had set Jane up to succeed at work, and in life. When Jane had shown no signs of interst in her, was it not shee who helped her friend get dates? Was it not she Jane would come home to to avoid lonliness? Did Jane not run into her arms crying? And, who oh who stayed up tyhrough the Hoyt nightmares with her? And who protected her so she could sleep? Who? It was she, Maura- that is who the hell it was. And what was her thanks? A closet relationship in which she bore the burden of being a familial outcast and a distant friendship. That was her reward for being the perfect friend and understanding lover.

It was pointless to be annoyed at a person who is opting not to notice your existance, was her reasoning for pushing Jane out of her head. Calmly, she took a scalpel to the body of the notorious drug lord on her table. As the blood sliced through the guts and nicked the intestines, Maura fund something forgein loged intheir. With a swift flick of her wrist, she opened the victim up. The victim was body packing a substance she could not identify. She was not comfortable with conjecture but she could tell it was illegal by the fact that it was stored in the body. She could also hypothesize that it was heroin judging by the color and state of it.

Sje sighed knowing at this discovery Narcotics was bound to involve Homicide because there were two more bodies left to examine and their x rays had shown abnormalities. There were masses in their x rays, but again the thought that they were body packing was purely conjecture. But it was highly probable, so she continued weighing organs and determining cause of death which was a single bullet wound to the head. But, all three men who were in her morgue were in poor health anyway fom the impure drugs they were consuming.

After her examination Maura phoned the Narcotics unit to inform them of her discoveries, and an hour later the morgue was filled with familiar faces of Korsak and Rizzoli. After briefing them Maura was left alone with Jane as Korsak went to log in evidence as well as visti narcotics. There the duo stood face to face. So many things unsaid between the two bring an almost icy setting to the room.

"What Maura?" Jane asked as the M.E. remained silent, a rarity.

"Do you really want an answer?" she retorted almost challenging the detective. And, Jane would never back down to her challenge so she replied with a firm 'yes'. Maura's blolod began to boil- she could not believe Jane was this clueless. That she had not been able to pick up on her anger and obvious displeasure was pure amazing. She just could not believe for an astute detective how thick Jane truly was.

"You are selfishly trying to hide me for your family. Yet, we confront my family head on and I take all the heat while you get off scott free. Are you that ashamed of us?" her tone was piercing and ravenous as she studied the detective whose body langauge was defensive and hurt.

"Maur, I am not ashamed of you I love you," she protested to no avail.

"Then why hide me," the doctor inquired.

"Because, I wanted to be sure this was real, not just some dream."

"I am yours Rizzoli," the doctor shot back.

"Maura, if you feel this way, then I swear we will tell my parents, today. ZI just don't want - can't- loose you," the detective gushed embracing her lover.

"Then why after all that happened with my parents, when you saw how hurt I was, did you leave?"

"I was a fool Maura," Detective Rizzoli shot back before her lips came crashing dfown on the M.E.'s. The kiss was long and passionate as Jane captured Maura's bottom lip between her lips and began o suckle it, the M.E.'s tongue running just under Jane's lips.

"Your offer to hook up in the bathroom is sounding quite dilectable right now," Maura purred in her husky, sexy bedroom voice and Jane grinned.

"Can't see have this sexy girlfriend and she will get so jealous. Besides she says bathrooms are filled with all kinds of bacteria," Jane teased and her friend grinned, Jane had listened to her spouting off of random facts.

"I think she'd make an exception just this once though," Maura replied hungrirly before her lips devoured Jane's.

Maura heard the sound of dress shoes echoing down the hallway, and broke the kiss just in time, because Korsak and Frost entered the morgue.

"Jane, ready to go check out the first victim's (William Riely) residence?" Korsak offered

"Take Frost, I want to see what Maura pulls from the pther victims' bodies," Jane offered trying to find any reason to stay with Maura, who smiled knowingly at Jane's lame excuse.

"Frost and the Narcotics Unite are going to try to locate the source of the heroin, follow up a few leads, and try to find some of Riely's clients to try to figure out who the hell he got so much freaking heroin in him, and why. You know how Riely's crew opperates, they don't mess with their own supply, they keep it pure enough for a good high, but not pure enough to kill. This simple was over 60% pure, and they don't really deal with heroin let alone that pure," Korsak replied wiping the smirk off of a defeated Jane who agreed to acompany him (not like she had much of choice anyway).


	7. Chapter 7

"Frost and the Narcotics Unite are going to try to locate the source of the heroin, follow up a few leads, and try to find some of Riely's clients to try to figure out who the hell he got so much freaking heroin in him, and why. You know how Riely's crew opperates, they don't mess with their own supply, they keep it pure enough for a good high, but not pure enough to kill. This simple was over 60% pure, and they don't really deal with heroin let alone that pure," Korsak replied wiping the smirk off of a defeated Jane who agreed to acompany him (not like she had much of choice anyway).

* * *

><p>Jane and Korsak stalked through the streets of Boston as they approached Riely's house. It wasn't a magnificent mansion like one would expect, but more of a small, rundown house. Cautiously, with her hand on her holstered gun, she approached the door. Korsack kicked in the door and took the lead, gun drawn. She carefully tip-toed behind him, her gun also drawn. In the hallway he took the left and she took the right and when they found the coast was clear, Korsak followed Jane down to the basement where the drugs were being held.<p>

Jane lead the way in the dark, dingy basement. It smelled faintly of smoke. Korsak took the left when the path split and Jane headed right. She noticed discarded on the ground were needles, glass fragments, pipes, and discarded cigarettes. Gun drawn, she tip-toed carefuly across the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw movement and shot, but at the same time, the suspected reciprocated the action. With a loud bang a bullet tore through her left shoulder. It was a clean shot through and through. In the seering pain she thrashed on the floor until a second bang and a bullet went through her torso.

At the sound of gunfire, Korsak headed in Jane's direction. He found her laying on the ground, left shoulder a bloodied mess as she lay motionless. Korsak radioed for help, before searching for the shooter. Scared for Jane, he knelt on the dirty floor beside her.

"Jane can you hear me?" He demanded of the detective.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied trying to down play it as she tried to sit up but as she moved her left shoulder a blinding pain shot through her body causing her to fall back down.

"Don't move Rizzoli, help is on the way," Korsak offered as he took off his suit jacket and gave it to Jane so she could apply pressure to her wound.

"Did you get him?" she inquired grimicing through the pain she felt.

"No, he escaped before I got here."

"I think I got a piece of him before he escaped," Jane offered as she pulled herself up with her right hand, so she was sitting up and using all of her power not to pass out. Korsak joked with her, in an effort to keep her from thinking of the pain until the ambulance arrived.

The next thing Jane remembered was waking up in the hospital. The lights were so damn bright as she strained her eyes to look around. She tried to move her left arm absently and felt a white hot pain pulsate through her body. She looked over to see her shoulder bandaged heavily. Then, she noticed the television was on and there were people in the room with her.

"Jane are you okay?" a voice that was her Ma's asked.

"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically and her mother looked as if she was about to argue with her but thought better of it.

"You scared us quite a bit," Frankie said from the shadows as he approached his sister.

"What kind of damage did it do?" Jane hesitated to ask, knowing it was better to find out now rather than later.

"It tore all the muscles through your shoulder and they had to rebuild your clavicle it was completely shattered. Not to mention the trhough and through in your abdomen. They had to reinforce the walls of your stmach as it collapsed. Olus you need blood transfusions," Maura offered who was on the other side of Jane. Jane who just at that moemnt noticed Maura was there grinned widely. She guessed it meant things were back to normal between the duo.

"How long until I can leave?" Jane asked as she pulled herself up with her right hand, but the pain knocked her back down.

"You've been here for a day, and will needed to remain so for two weeks to make sure the rebuilding of your bone and muscles take not to mention the physical therapy you will need." Maura offered as Frankie and Angela were being ushered out by the nurse.

The nurse was ushering Maura out before Jane spoke. "Can we have a minute?" she inquired of the nurse who nodded softly in return before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Jane you had me worried half to death."

"Sorry, Maura comes with the job," Jane grinned lazily as her morphine began to kick in.

'"Are we good?" Jane inquired refering to earlier.

"Of course," Maura offered as Jane brought her hand to her lips.

"Did you tell them?" Jane demanded knowing Maura just might if she thought it would help.

"No. And, I really have to go. But before I go guess who is nurse on this floor," Maura replied mischeviously.

"No tell me Jorge isn't," Jane groaned.

"He is and he sent you another lovely basket with those delicious fudge clusters," Maura offered before giving Jane a good night kiss, her lips lingering longer than expected. The two broke apart moments before Nurse Jorge came in.

"Maura you and her family can visit longer tomorrow. Today we need to keep an eye on her," Jorge offered before the doctor left.

Not happy about having Jorge as her nurse, Jane focused on the news that was displayed on the television, at the moment they were running the story of how Boston Narcotics had arrested a drug ring and an unnamed police officer was rushed to the hospital, the shooter still at large. It took all of her effort not to curse at the television in anger. So instead, she took the plastic fork in her right hand and began to eat the mush the hospital called food. That night everytime Nurse Jorge came in she pretened to be asleep, and finally well into the night she had taken enough morphine to put her into a deep sleep.

When she awoke the following morning, the television was on and hovering over her was her mother.

"Jane you couldn't have picked a less dangerous job," her mother nagged once she noticed Jane was awake.

"Good morning to you too Ma," Jane grumbled from behind the light, white knit hospital blanket that she had used to sheild her eyes from the light.

"When I got the call that you were shot, I was worried half to death that you'd die," Angela continued on her guilt trip.

"Ma I'm fine. Can you just quit it?" Jane offered.


	8. Chapter 8

When she awoke the following morning, the television was on and hovering over her was her mother.

"Jane you couldn't have picked a less dangerous job," her mother nagged once she noticed Jane was awake.

"Good morning to you too Ma," Jane grumbled from behind the light, white knit hospital blanket that she had used to sheild her eyes from the light.

"When I got the call that you were shot, I was worried half to death that you'd die," Angela continued on her guilt trip.

"Ma I'm fine. Can you just quit it?" Jane offered.

* * *

><p>While at work Maura found her mind wandering- always to Jane. She felt so relieved that her friend and her lover was okay. Part of her remained mad at the brunette for her wrecklessness and carelessness. She, happened to agree with Mrs. Rizzoli on the fact that Jane's job was just too dangerous. Maura wasn't sure she could handle it if the body of Jane had been brought to the morgue. She did know that she could not go on if that had happened. She had grown to love the sleek, sexy detective more than words could desrcibe, more than life itself, and so much that it physically hurt it was all okay because, Jane had pulled through.<p>

Her mind began to race with thoughts of Jane, and she knew how awkward their relationship would make things on her family. But she knew it also made her happy. She, had secrets of her own from Jane. See, while Jane was in the hospital it happened to be revealed by a distraught Frankie that Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli;s relationship was headed down the tubes. For Jane's sake they both put on a an about face, but anyone could sense the tension between them. Everyone had except Jane, so far.

Maura continued examining the body that lie on her table. It was a young female of roughly twenty who had been found in the building where Jane had been wounded. But try as she might, Maura could not bring herself to focus on the task at hand. So when the work day drew to an end, she gathered her thingd and headed to the hospital.

On her way to the hospital she thought about just how close she came to loosing Jane. It had been close, and terrifying. She could not push it from her mind. But, Maura knew Jane would never leave her job as a detective. Never.

Upon arriving in Jane's hospital room, Maura found her sprawled across her hospital bed with a newspaper on her chest. A smile played upon her lips as she took in the peaceful innocence that was Jane. Maura nodded to Frankie who was on his break and visiting Jane.

"How is she?" Maura asked as she pulled up a chair to Jane's bedside. Frankie was the only one other than Maura's family who knew the truth about the duo, and he had been nothing but kind toward Maura.

"She's in a lot of pain, but the morphine has kicked in," he offered with a wry smile.

"I figured as much," she offered and Frankie excused himself to leave to go back to work. But, Maura knew he was just giving her privacy to be with Jane.

Maura pulled up a chair and sat beside Jane. A smile came to her face as the detective began to snore. It brought back memories of a happier time when the duo had spent nights together even before they were something more. In the silence, Maura turned her attention to a fashion magazine- something she would not dare do in front of Jane under normal circumstances. After an hour, Jane stirred and noticed Maura's reading with grin. She did not say anything and just laid there listening to Maura click with delight as she took in a pair of shoes she liked. Jane murmed a smart ass remark causing Maura to gasp.

After regaining her composure she spoke: 'So how are you feeling today?" "Better now that you are here," Jane offered being the ever so charming detective with a smug, sexy grin that made Maura blush a shade of red a lobster would be jealous of. Jane took in Maura's outfit- it was snug fitting dress that hugged the curvature of her well developed body snuggly.

Silence ensued the embarassed Maura who just grinned at Jane. She felt so glad Jane was feeling well enough to joke around- it just had to be a good sign. Maura reached over and took Jane's good hand in hers and stroked it lovingly in a protective manner. The duo talked about everything from the case to the weather and everything in between. Maura could tell the detective was in pain, but she noted the composure Jane had and she had to admire it and admit it was sexy. She found everything about Jane sexy including her lengthy meta-carpals that were strong and calloused from work and toting a gun yet soft and delicate in love making. She would know those fingers even in the throughs of passion.

Maura began to give Jane the run down on the case's progression since the shooting. She divulged how the drug busts had went, and how still there were no leads to her shooter. Yet, Maura reminded Jane to be optimistic as it was only a few days.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Jane woke up with a smile plastered upon her face- she was finally going home. With the aid of a therapist, she was able to walk. Not, perfectly but well enough. Her shoulder still throbbed as she used it. But, no pain, no gain. Jane was just elated to be leaving. She could not wait for alone time with Maura, and more importantly she could not wait to get away from the watchfull eyes of Jorge and her mother. But she did not realize Maura could be just as bad.<p>

Jane lay in bed with her sly grin as nurse Jorge changed the dressing that clung loosley to her healing wounds. She made small talk with Jorge, but she distanced herself from him. And, he sensed her tension as she grew distant. Though he would not admit it, Jorge suspected there was someone else. But, it would blow his mind to find out that the someone else was in fact the same someone who set them up- Maura Isles.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane lay in bed with her sly grin as nurse Jorge changed the dressing that clung loosley to her healing wounds. She made small talk with Jorge, but she distanced herself from him. And, he sensed her tension as she grew distant. Though he would not admit it, Jorge suspected there was someone else. But, it would blow his mind to find out that the someone else was in fact the same someone who set them up- Maura Isles.

* * *

><p>It was around noon that day when Angela Rizzoli arrived at the hospital to pick up her daughter. Mrs. Rizzoli had been staying in Maura's guest house while Jane was in the hospital. Maura had insisted upon Mrs. Rizzoli staying there, and she had also insisted that Jane stay with her until she could get around better.<p>

Jane knew Maura had ulterior motives for detective staying with her, but Mrs. Rizzoli need not know that. Because for now her secret was safe with Frankie and the good doctor.

"Come to spring me Ma?" Jane offered in the cool silence.

"For heaven's sake Janie you act like this all just a joke. You coulda lost your life, right?" Angela responded dramatically as she turned to Jorge for backup.

"She's right you know. You could have died if the other detective was not there, and you could have died if the bullet shifted a little to the left," Jorge offered sheepishly as he turned to a now satisfied Mrs. Rizzoli who was beaming at him.

"You know Jorge, you must come over for dinner this weekend," Angela offered.

"Ma!" Jane spat out in detest.

"Well you two were going on a date and it got canceled," Mrs. Rizzoli offered.

"Ma I am capable of making my own dates," Jane defended in anger.

"I'd love to Mrs. Rizzoli, but only if it is okay with Jane," Jorge offered putting her in a weird situation.

"Yeah it is fine. I just want you to know for the record, I am capable of making my own dates," Jane offered with a silent groan at having to spend a night with Jorge and her family.

"Great I'll be in touch," he grinned before leaving to go check on his other patients.

"Ma! Why do you have to embarass me all the time?" Jane pondered aloud.

"What do you mean? He is a good man, and you know what they say about good men" Angela shot back staring at her daughter who to her at least seemed ungrateful.

"Ma! What are you insinuatiing? And, I don't need you to help me that way," Jane offered biting back her anger. How could her mother understand that she was only interested in Maura?

"Yeah you do. Your love life is a mess," Angela offered.

"Well it is mine to be a mess. I am thirty years old, Ma," Jane replied hoping to just drop the subject, not wanting to open up into the is-my-daughter-is-a-dyke conversation.

"Well, I want grandchildren someday," she responded honestly.

"Fix Frankie up, and you got Tommy, too."

"You act like you aren't interested in children," Angela retorted as Jane just shrugged, determined not to have this conversation, especially not here.

Onca in the car and safely navigating the streets of Boston Angela spoke to her daughter: "What do you have against Jorge?"

"Ma! I am not having this conversation with you," Jane remarked defensively.

"Why not? Is it about the sex?" she responded to whispering the last word.

"It is nothing Jorge can help, and I am not discussing my sex life with you," Jane groaned slinking down in the passenger's seat as she rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jane spoke up: "Where are we going Ma?"

"To Dr. Isles', she insisted you need medical care and offered to keep an eye on you, so you don't pull your stitches out," Mrs. Rizzoli replied simply, leaving out the convient truth that she was living there.

Jane nodded silently, knowing in her heart Maura wanted her there for other reasons even if she was too injured to fool around. Jane knew Maura needed and loved her almost as much as she needed Maura. Little did she know the good doctor was equally enamored and fascinated with Jane. So much so that she felt immensely guilty for not picking her up at the hospital, but she felt that would warrant a bunch of questions from Mrs. Rizzoli that she would have to answer truthfully thus inturn pissing Jane off.

Jane remained in Maura's house on the couch where her mother had left her. Angela had then continued on to Maura's guest house where she was living, deciding to keep the big secret from Jane for at least another day. She was lounged across the couch, her head propped up from pillows from the doctor's bed. She inhaled Maura's scent from there and grinned as it brought back the memories from the night they spent together.

Jane's shoes were kicked off in the corner, her feet on the arm rest of the couch and her legs covered by a puffy comforter. A grin was on her face as she watched Bass crawl across the floor to his food dish in the kitchen. She believe a turtle was seriously a stupid pet, but Bass was growing on her because it was such a Maura pet that it made her happy. Things like Bass and designer shoes that screamed Maura Isles made Jane truly happy.

Once Jane was nearly half a sleep the door cracked open, and Bass all but ran toward the good doctor.

"How are you feeling Jane?" Maura inguired as she kicked out of her shoes and set down her purse.

"Better now that you are home," Jane offered using what was quickly becoming her favorite line.

"Any pain?" she asked as she approached Jane.

"Not much, thanks to the pills and the fact that I am out of that god awful hospital. Oh, and the fact that I don't have Jorge looking after me like a sick puppy," Jane grinned at Maura who was beaming back at the mental picture.

Maura sat beside her on the couch her hands holdingt Jane's head as the brunette relaxed into her.

"So what are you and my mom best friends now?" Jane asked with a grin.

"No, just because she lives in my guest house doesn't mean we are best friends. Why do you ask?" Maura responded unaware that Angela had conviently omitted this small truth.


	10. Chapter 10

"Not much, thanks to the pills and the fact that I am out of that god awful hospital. Oh, and the fact that I don't have Jorge looking after me like a sick puppy," Jane grinned at Maura who was beaming back at the mental picture.

Maura sat beside her on the couch her hands holding Jane's head as the brunette relaxed into her.

"So what are you and my mom best friends now?" Jane asked with a grin.

"No, just because she lives in my guest house doesn't mean we are best friends. Why do you ask?" Maura responded unaware that Angela had conviently omitted this small truth.

* * *

><p>"She's what?" Jane reacted both confused and concerned.<p>

"Oh, she did not tell you," Maura stated with a sheepish grin praying Jane would not react rash and hurt herself.

"Tell me what?" Jane shot back expecting to hear anything but what was coming out of Maura's mouth.

"She and your father are getting a divorce," she offered apologetically knowing it helped Jane not in the least bit.

"They are what?" Jane snapped her voice raising in suprise. "Getting a divorce."

"Are you sure?" Jane offered.

"Yes."

"Why is she here and not my place?" Jane inquired unsure why her mother felt the need to confide in Maura and not her.

"When she showed up that day on us, that was why she was here, but I did not find that out until you were in the hospital. So I offered her my guest house because Frankie's was rather cramped," she replied honestly.

"Wow." Jane breathed letting the reality of the situation sink in- what had seemed like the perfect marriage was now over.

"Are you okay?" the blonde insisted after a few moment silence.

"Yeah I am fine. It is just...wow... I thought they of all people would make it. They were so happy and then bam... a divorce," she explained still in disbelief.

"So they are struggling all it means is everyone hits a bump in the road sometimes," Maura offered with a hopeful grin as she silently begged Jane to come to terms with the truth.

"Yeah I know every relationship has its peaks and valleys, but they seemed so... so strong. They seemed so in love that I thought they would make it. I mean if they can't then who can, seriously who can?" Jane stated bluntly as she eyed her love with a look of raw anguish.

"I think we can Jane. Love is not everything. You have to have chemistry, befriends, trust each other, and respect each other," Maura explained simply with a grin.

"You really think so," Jane beamed up at Maura as she realized how much they meant to each other, and as she realized how sometimes people could just grow apart as they develop seperately at different rates.

"I think I can take an educated guess and the fact that I am 50% of this relationship and say that it is almost a gurantee," she gloated with a grin as her lanky fingersran up and down Jane's arms, then to her shoulder, up her neck and stopping at her lips where her fingers were quickly replaced lightly by her lips.

"I think with odds like that you need to demonstrate again," the detective responded with a wide toothy grin.

"I'm glad you are back too," Maura replied before giving Jane a longer deeper kiss.

"And why is that, doc?" she questioned breathlessly.

"Because it made me insanely jealous to have someone care for you, be there for your every need, who isn't me," Maura replied with jealousy seeping through her voice.

"Maura Isles, the jealous type, I never knew," Jane teased.

"I- I usually am not jealous. But Jorge had me going," she admitted bashfully.

"Jorge has got nothing on you babe," Jane grinned before devouring Maura's lips with her own. Maura's bottom lip was being tugged in Jane's mouth as her upper lip was in Maura's mouth. And for the moment, Jane forgot all about Jorge, her mother, and her wounds. For that moment all that existed was her and the sexy doctor and their raw, passionate love. The two broke apart breathless and shameless in the privacy of Maura's home without fear of being discovered or outed because they both knew Mrs. Rizzoli would knock before entering.

"Jane," she all but panted as the brunette laid back down upon the couch placing her head on Maura's lap, she could feel the heat coming from the good doctor's sex.

"Hmm?" she hummed making herself at home which thus inturn caused Maura to become dripping, oozing with wetness.

"You going to tell your mother, because I feel awfully guilty," Maura stated in her bossy polite voice that made Jane laugh oh so much.

"I know babe, just let things cool down before we tell her," Jane offered sheepishly as she chuckled to herself at Maura's bossiness.

"Tell me what," Angela Rizzoli demanded her voice curious and on the verge of anger as she suspected it was something to do with her soon to be ex husband.

"Nothing Ma," Jane blurted out vefore Maura elbowed her in the head, hard as this was there chance to come clean.

"Don't you nothing me Jane. What did he do?" she questioned andrirly as she all but huffed and puffed and blew down Maura's house.

"He did nothing Ma. It is me," Jane started as she sat up, Maura's hand clenched in hers.

"What did you go and this time?" Angela questioned accusingly.

"Ma, Maura and I... are dating," Jane blurted out praying for the best possible outcome.

"That's not funny Jane," Angela offered in disbelief as she looked from Jane to Maura to their interlocked hands and back again for some sign of a joke.

"It is not a joke Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura responded from her place behind Jane.

"So what about Jorge? And that 'company' you had the other day?" Mrs. Rizzoli begged of the girls for clarification.

"Jorge was just a cover, and I was the company," Jane replied knowing a long conversation was about to ensue.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ma, Maura and I... are dating," Jane blurted out praying for the best possible outcome.

"That's not funny Jane," Angela offered in disbelief as she looked from Jane to Maura to their interlocked hands and back again for some sign of a joke.

"It is not a joke Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura responded from her place behind Jane.

"So what about Jorge? And that 'company' you had the other day?" Mrs. Rizzoli begged of the girls for clarification.

"Jorge was just a cover, and I was the company," Jane replied knowing a long conversation was about to ensue.

* * *

><p>"You what? You were what?" Angela spat out unable to wrap he head around the fact that Maura's lover was Jane and vice versa.<p>

"I was with Maura, You know?" Jan stuttered a little as she spoke almost afraid of her mother's judgment.

"Oh," she gasped in a horrfied shocked tone.

"Look Ma I know it isn't what you had in mind. I know you wanted a son-in-law, a house, a white pickett fence, and grand children, but it is my life. My happiness," Jane replied confidently as she put her arm around Maura's waist and her bad arm sturdied her body lightly.

"It is not what I imagine, but the important thing her Janie is your happiness not what your father and I planned for you. So what if there is not going to be a big wedding or grand children. I have Frankie and Tommy's weddings and grand children," Angela explained kindly but the shock and disappointment was still clearly etched upon her now pale face.

"Besides I can always adopt or something," Jane offered at the sight of the disappointment and let down on her own mother's face and it killed her to know she caused her so much pain especially at a time when her father was causing all this extra pain.

"You could or get a sperm donor and give me grandchildren still," Angela responded with a grin and Jane looked nervously at her partner praying this talk off children would not scare her away because she knew she needed Maura forever and always.

"Ma! Don't get ahead of yourself now, seriously," Jane replied hastily noticing Maura was a bit uneasy.

Angela quickly apologized with a lengthy ramable about how she was not getting any younger and wanted grand children. Maura grinned knowingly in an uneasy manner. She was uneasy about the nature of this conversation about the relationship because, she needed Jane to be with her forever, until they were both dead. And, seeing Jane tallk about the future made Maura feel self concious and easy afraid that Jane would shatter her entire world.

After her rant, Angela left the young couple to themselves.

"Your mother really values family,'' Maura noted enthusiastically as her demeanor switched from nervous, anxious to calm and loving. She did not know how to tell Jane that she had searched for someone like her all along. She was looking for someone to end her searching, and Jane was it.

"Yeah its gotta be the Italian in her," Jane shrugged and then she noticed Maura's puzzled, quizical look.'

"What is on your mind babe?" Jane pried.

"Nothing," Maura lied and it was ever so obvious to Jane who stiffled a laugh at Maura's attempt to lie.

"Tell me."

"I am not sure I can put into words," Maura responded truthfully knowing her words would not do what she had to say or what she felt any justice.

"Try."

"I love you and need you forever. I been hurt in my past and wanted to find a light. I have been searching for someone. Someone to end my suffering, someone like you. And now that you are here I am scared to death of you leaving," Maura all but bawled at Jane, and every word of her speech was true and it really sounded better than she gave credit for.

"I'd never leave you Maura. I love you more than anything. For no one else would I stand up to my mother like I did. For you, I am going through changes. Good changes," Jane admitted with a grin as she lovingly stroked Maura's hair.

"That's good to know," Maura responded from behind a fall of disappating tears as she smiled, she felt guilty that Jane's mother was so distraught over this. Maura could tell from Jane's demeanor and Angela's expressions that this arguement was far from over and the agreeing had just been for Maura's sake. She just prayed that she would not be the down fall of their relationship because she simply could not live like that. Feeling this way made Maura realize just how Jane must have felt when Mrs. Isles flipped out.

"I am sorry that I am coming between you and your mother," Maura started but Jane shushed her.

"If she can't accept it then screw it. She took it better than I thought, honestly," Jane grinned as she looked Maura dead in the eye to let her know she was telling the truth.

"And if anyone should be apologizing about prarents it is me. I know you have a phantom of a relationship with your mother and I certainly did not help it. So I am sorry," Jane admitted sheepishly as she offered her humble apology.

"You should not be sorry- we never got along. When I was younger it was because I socialized with the help, when I was older it was who I did or did not date. If she can't get over her daughter being in love, enamored by another woman, then I don't need her if she can't accept who I am," she replied with her signature polite grin.

"That is such an un- Maura thing to say," she chided with a grin and the good doctor blushed a deep crimson.

"See there is this sexy detective I know who has a bad influence on me," Maura whispered in Jane's ear with a litttle laugh as she felt the electricity jolt through the two of them.

"Really," Jane grinned as she laid back down her head in Maura's lap.

Maura simply grinned back as her mind began to wander. She began to wonder about her real father and if she had not been given up for adoption what would he say or what did he say if he knew about her life choice. Would her real parents be okay with her choice to be happy? By the time Maura brought her thoughts back to normwal Jane was passed out. Maura slid from underneth her head and returned with a goose down pillow and a puffy comforter for Jane.

She then hopped in the shower, her mind on Jane as she scrubbed away the filth from her body. As she removed her make up she began to wonder about who shot Jane. They knew it was Irish mob and it made her mind drift back to her father. Could he have ordered the shot on Jane in an effort to protect Maura from that life style? Maura shrugged the thoughts away and slid into a silk pair of pajamas and went into her bed where Jo Friday was resting.


	12. Chapter 12

Maura simply grinned back as her mind began to wander. She began to wonder about her real father and if she had not been given up for adoption what would he say or what did he say if he knew about her life choice. Would her real parents be okay with her choice to be happy? By the time Maura brought her thoughts back to normwal Jane was passed out. Maura slid from underneth her head and returned with a goose down pillow and a puffy comforter for Jane.

She then hopped in the shower, her mind on Jane as she scrubbed away the filth from her body. As she removed her make up she began to wonder about who shot Jane. They knew it was Irish mob and it made her mind drift back to her father. Could he have ordered the shot on Jane in an effort to protect Maura from that life style? Maura shrugged the thoughts away and slid into a silk pair of pajamas and went into her bed where Jo Friday was resting.

* * *

><p>Maura awoke that morning with a new found sense of self. For the first time in her life she was comfortable with Maura. She , Maura Isles, was perfectly content with being Maur-a the Bor-a. For the first time in a long time she did not mind someone else in the house while she had on no make-up. With a tired sigh she heaved herself out of bed. The pitter patter of her bare feet echoed off the wood floors as she headed into the kitchen. Once in there, she quickly fed Bass some British strawberries, lettuce, and bok choy.<p>

After that, she walked over to the coffee pot and turned it on, put two slice of twelve grain bread into the toqaster and headed for the shower. Once under the piping hot water Maura felt all her worries wash away. After a night plagued with dreams of her biological father and about Jane's shooting she needed the shower more than ever. After rinsing her hair and body, Maura quickly wrapped a towel around herself and began to blow dry her hair. Fifteen minutes later, she was skillfully appyling her make-up with a steady practiced hand.

Once certain she was looking her best, Maura quickly dressed in a black dress top and black dress pants. She wore high heels and looked as if she had came off a runway. When Jane woke up she saw Maura walking into the kitchen and thought she looked damn fine.

Crining slightly as she moved, Jane pulled herself off the couch and followed the sexy lady into the kitchen.

"Hey," her raspy voice greeted Maura who was instantly turned on by the voice.

"How'd you sleep?" Maura offered in between bites of toast.

"Good," Jane replied while stealing a bite of Maura's toast.

"God how do you eat that crap?" she pried as she spit out the toast over a garbage can.

"It is yummy and good for you," Maura replied as she offered Jane another bite.

"I've eaten road kill that's tasted better," the brunette whined turning down food which was a rarity for her.

"Suit yourself," Maura replied as she spread a thing layer of butter over the second piece and refilled her coffee mug.

"Ah but I will have coffee," she interjected with a grin as she grabbed the biggest mug Maura owned.

Maura rolled her eyes as Jane lit up at the first sip.

"Always the good brew," the detective noted happily.

"No expenses spared for you," Maura replied sarcastically in joking manner.

"Ah-ha finally you are catching on to sarcasm. I knew I could corrupt you," Jane bragged as she poured herself a second cup and added copious amounts of sugar to the creme and coffee combination.

"I told you it is that sexy detective I know. She has this sensational power over me," Maura whispered in her ear, her warm breath tickling Jane's sensitive lobes.

The duo sat in silence each sipping their own mug of coffee. Jane began to pet Jo- Friday who came waltzing into the kitchen looking for breakfast. Maura was reading the morning news on her laptop while sipping her own enormous mug of coffee.

"Well I better go or I'll be late," Maura chirped as she gathered her purse and keys.

"You're not staying?" Jane questioned.

"I have work. Besides I can't rest with your shooter on the loose," she responded confidently.

"But who is going to help me get around?" Jane offered as she struggled to stand up right.

"Your mother will be over," Maura replied opening the door.

"Ugh great," she moaned at the thought of sitting home alone all day with her mother, and not to mention Maura got the luxury of being able to work.

Though she would not admit Jane was a little pissed off. She felt as if Maura should have taken sometime from work to be with her. Maybe it was love talking instead of her rational mind. But what Jane did know is that if the roles were reversed she would stay if Maura wanted her too. What Jane did not know was that while she was in surgery and still recovering from it Maura was there.

Maura left for work feeling guilty about Jane. Not just because she did not stay but becayse her father might be behind the shooting. While she was stuck in traffic, her cell phone rang.

"Dr. Isles," she said confidently into the phone.

"Sure thing Vince, I'll head there now," Maura said reffering to a call in of a dead body in the woods.

Twenty minuted later, when Maura arrived she was greeted by Vince Korsak.

"Dr. Isles," he greeted her warmly as they hiked into the woods.

In a secluded area laid the body of young boy. He was caucasian, about 6'5" 335 pounds, and looked simply striking. He had shaggy brown hair and crystal blue eyes that were open with a far off look in the stone dead orbs of eyes. The sickening part was the gaping hole in the back of his head that seeped his brain matter on the ground. The bullet was lying on the ground beside him. His body was bruised and cut up leading Maura to suspect he confronted his attacker.

"Victim is approximately 17 -25 years of age, rigor has set in, and cause of death is possibly gun shot to the brain."

After Maura said this she grinned to herself. It was obvious cause of death was a bullet to the brain, but she wanted to be sure. This would surely have pissed of Jane, and that made her grin wider. She was back to feeling like invicible Maura again. She cleared the body to be moved and then headed back to the precint where the body would be awaiting her. Once back in the precint her first order of business was to change into a pair of light blue color.

She tied her hair back with a sigh and grabbed a scalpel. She skillfully made her Y- insicion opening up the sternum. She maticulously weighed the organs and examined the innards. After the autopsy was completed she concluded he had a broken ribs, a broken left hand, broken femur, and his lungs were punctured. The shot to the head had been fatal, but if it had not occured he would have died from the punctured lung and internal bleeding.

As if on autopilot Maura picked up her phone and began dialing Jane. Before the phone rang she realized her mistake and hung up. It seemed like whether she had Jane on her mind or not her body and subconcious craved her, longed for her. Just when she put down the phone Frost came down looking queasy as ever.

"Hey Doc, anything?" Frost asked his eyes fixed to the tiled floor.

"Yes. Cause of death was .22 to the back of the head. Victim was severely beatedn. He had a broken left hand, a broken femur, broken ribs, and punctured lung. I took DNA and am having it ran as we speak," Maura announced. Frost thanked her and left his eyes avoiding her and the dead body to avoid loosing his lunch. Speaking of lunch, Maura was hungry so she quickly changed and when she stepped out of her bathroom there stood Jane.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes. Cause of death was .22 to the back of the head. Victim was severely beaten. He had a broken left hand, a broken femur, broken ribs, and punctured lung. I took DNA and am having it ran as we speak," Maura announced. Frost thanked her and left his eyes avoiding her and the dead body to avoid loosing his lunch. Speaking of lunch, Maura was hungry so she quickly changed and when she stepped out of her bathroom there stood Jane.

* * *

><p>"I what are I-?" Maura fumbled over her words for the first time since anyone could remember.<p>

"I came to say I am sorry," Jane replied simply offering only a shrug in response. A wide grin spread on Maura's lips, she was happy Jane was coming around to her senses.

"Good," Maura huffed still some what annoyed Jane had not seen things her way, but even star crossed lovers had their spouts she had to admit.

Maura leaned in and planted a whisper of a peck of kiss on Jane's lip.

"Why Dr. Isles is that your way of saying you are attracted to me..." Jane started off in her typical smart ass way that let Maura know even though she was still recovering, Jane was feeling herself.

"Yes. But no. It is my way of saying I forgive you and that I am sorry too." Maura replied as she offered Jane a seat in her desk chair knowing that the brunette would find standing painful with her healing wounds.

"Ah so even Miss Wikipedia can be wrong too," Jane replied jokingly and the comment rubbed Maura the wrong way but she decided she did not want another stupid fight over nothing so she just grit her teeth and laughed.

"How did you get here anway?" Maura questioned accusingly knowing full well Jane was not aloud to drive.

"I comandeered a car to see m'lady," Jane explained in a noble, entitled voice.

"You what?" Maura started as she checked Jane over for any sign of blood or damage.

"I drove a car, you know the things with wheels and a steering wheel it goes honk honk, to here," Jane explained slowly as if Maura was slow.

"You know you could pull a stitch," Maura clucked disapprovingly.

"I could also get struck by metor, and yet I still leave my house," Jane responded with a big sly grin.

"Besides I need to see you, where we left of last night," Jane continued with hungered look in her eyes.

"Oh no. You are weeks away from being able to do that," Maura chimed in disapprovingly as she dodged Jane's kiss.

"Oh come on do you always have to bed a goody goody. I'm perfectly fine. Even bullets can't slow me down. I am freakin' Superman baby," Jane explained with a laugh.

"As tempting as that is no," Maura replied sternly in a tone that dared Jane to challenge her.

"Fine, will you at least go with me to lunch?" Jane inquired batting her puppy dog eyes.

Maura could not deny the injured detective was sexy, especially when she was practically begging. Maura could picture her begging face in the bedrrom and just the idea of it was enough to make her damp. She shook her head trying to shake away the naughty, dirty thoughts of Jane. Never before had she thought so dirty of some one that was until she met Jane- now she could not stop the thoughts from comming.

"Fine," Maura agreed and the duo walked to the elevators.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Maura asked kindly pointing to her bullet wounds.

"Yeah, but not so bad. I'll be fine to go back to work in a month," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Don't push it Jane," Maura demanded.

"You're bossy," Jane stated with grin.

'' Am no."

"You so are. You're just sweet and polite when you're bossy," Jane grinned with a hug. The embrace ended just as the elevator doors opened to reveal Korsak.

"How are you?" Korsak asked of Jane.

"Good, I can't wait to come back," Jane lied as she hid her pain, determined to go back as soon as possible.

"We're still looking for the bastard who shot you. We've made a few arrests but minor drug busts," Korsak announced.

"New case?" Jane asked a little too interested in it for Maura's comfort.

"Yeah. John Doe about 17-25 found in the woods. Beaten within an inch of his life and then shot in the head with .22," Korsak offered up the information to an excited Jane who was itching to get back.

The two chatted idly for a moment or two and then she and Maura pressed on to the local dinner.

"You've got to get me the case files," Jane confided in Maura.

"Why?"

"Because I am going out of my freakin' mind. Ma is driving me crazy," she laughed but her face told Maura that she meant it, every word of it.

"Okay," Maura settled knowing Jane would get the files one way or another so it was just easier to agree and avoid a fight.

"Is this death related to the series of execution by the Irish mob?'' she asked of the M.E.

"I don't know, this victim was beaten severly unlike the other's but the dump site is the same," Maura speculated as she pondered this fact.

"What does your gut tell you, Maur?" Jane asked as she opened the door to the dinner for Maura and followed her in.

"I don't listen to my intestines, you know that," the M.E. replied and the sexy detective just rolled her eyes.

The duo sat in a secluded Booth in the dinner. Maura browsed over the menu and decided on a Chicken Cesar Salad. Jane on the other hand ordered a large 20 oz steak.

"What I am famished," she stated at Maura's waggling eyebrow.

"Don't you think that food is a little heavy for you to eat after the surgery?" Maura inquired politely.

"I'm a fine tuned machine, Maur. I can eat anything," Jane declared triumphantly.

Maura just shook her head disapprovingly and clicked. Why was it Jane could be so foolish sometimes? The blonde did not know, but what the blonde did know is this fool hardiness inside Jane is part of what makes her so enamored, so euphorically blisfully happy. Underneath the privacy of the booth Jane took her left hand under the table and groped for Maura's. Once she found the honey blonde she intertwined their fingers with a smile. She loved the M.E. and if this was as close as she could get to her due to the injuries she was going to ensure she was that close.

Maura felt a bolt of electricity course through her body at Jane's touch. She pretended not to notice, but Jane could tell from the grin on her face that it had happened. The two discussed lunch, and the current case as each consumed their food. Maura listened to Jane rant about being taken care of like a five year old. And listened to her complain about being confined to a house and no work, complain about Joe Friday chasing Bass around and how she climbed on the turtle, and about how she hated missing work. Maura listened and laughed reminding Jane that it was only temporary.

Maura loved ammny things about Jane. When people found her complaining Maura found it cute. When she was bossy Maura found it endearing. When Jane was rude she found it sexy and steamy. They might be from two different worlds, but they each other's other half. Jane was ying to her yang.


	14. Chapter 14

Maura felt a bolt of electricity course through her body at Jane's touch. She pretended not to notice, but Jane could tell from the grin on her face that it had happened. The two discussed lunch, and the current case as each consumed their food. Maura listened to Jane rant about being taken care of like a five year old. And listened to her complain about being confined to a house and no work, complain about Joe Friday chasing Bass around and how she climbed on the turtle, and about how she hated missing work. Maura listened and laughed reminding Jane that it was only temporary.

Maura loved ammny things about Jane. When people found her complaining Maura found it cute. When she was bossy Maura found it endearing. When Jane was rude she found it sexy and steamy. They might be from two different worlds, but they each other's other half. Jane was ying to her yang.

* * *

><p>Jane spent the next three week pouring over all the cases of murder involving the Irish mob and the drug ring. Though she was no closer to finding her shooter or to solving the murders she made some insight. John Doe who Maura had said had been badly beaten was definately a murder of the Irish mob. John Doe actually turned out to be a visting toursit name Adrian Romero. He was twenty- one and a drug addict. Jane was positive she could tie him to the low level dealers they had busted in the past few weeks. But, being typical mob members they lawyered up with the most extravegant lawyers money could buy and hid behind them like protective sheild.<p>

Things between Maura and Jane had been stellar, they were star crossed for each other, completely enamored. Mrs. Rizzoli was starting to warm up to the idea that her daughter, her only daughter, was in love with a woman. Well she did not know whether Jane was truly in love, but she knew that something non kosher was going on between the two girls whether it was the euphoric ecstacy of love or just lust was yet to be determined.

The idea certainly shocked Angela. She could not say she was angry about it as the heart wants what it wants, but she certainly was not thrilled about it. On the plus side though, it was Maura. She could not deny Maura was a great person and she'd love Frankie or Tommy to end up with her, but instead it was Jane. It was a lot for this mother to take in.

But she respected her daughter's decision. She infact had distanced herself from the pair since Jane's return allowing them privacy. When Jane needed help walking to the bathroom or standing up, Angela just sat back and watched as Maura took her place. That was what scared her the most- being replaced. She liked to believe she could notbe simply replaced. But when Jane was injured at her bed Maura was there almost the enitre time except when she was working. Angela felt like the odd man, or rather woman, out.

Jane was just a few days away from being re-instated and she had progressed phenominally. She was able to stand and walk on her own without pain, could even run, had a full range of motion in her left arm, and the only slight issue was her shoulder hurt from the kick of the firing gun, but in a week or so she'd be back to herself. Back to the sassy, smart ass, gun slining, sexy detective Maura Isles knew and loved. Though they had spent the last three weeksin seperate beds the duo felt and actually was closer than ever before. It was as if they could complete each other's sentence and read the other's thoughts. Maura had nursed over Jane drawing them even closer.

Jane lay sprawled on the couch with case files in her lap and Jo Friday at her feet. Over the past three weeks she and the mutt had grown close. But, the dog still abandonned her for Maura every chance she got. Jane was able to tie the murdered man to the area of Boston the mob ran just by running a scope of the dirt in his shoe treads. Jane just now having concluded so picked up her cell to phone Korsak.

"Jane?" his serious voice barked into the phone.

'Korsak on dead guy Adrian Romero I can tie him to the mob's area," Jane uttered.

"We know Maura faxed us the results. We have mobster Johnnie Keegan in custody. He looks good for your shooting," Korsak announced with confidence.

"Get the bastard," Jane replied gratefully before hanging up.

Jane got up and paced the floor waiting to hear from Korsak and as she paced so did Jo Firday who mocked Jane's every move. She was acting loyal to her owner, at least until her favorite person the brilliant, sophisticated, sexy M.E. showed up. Then, Jane would be a total stranger for the dog much like the owner fell hard for the M.E.

While Jane was pacing Angela snuck into the room. She observed her daughter for a moment before she spoke: "Janie is everything okay?"

"Yeah Ma, just waiting on some news," she replied softly as she tried to sympathize with the situation she put her mother in.

"What's goin' on?" Angela demanded in a soft tone.

"THey have a suspect in my shooting apprehended. I am waiting on the call if he is the guy for the shooting and the murder I have been pouring over for the last three weeks," Jane explained in a tired breath.

"Well pacing ain't going to make it happen any quicker. You should get some rest. You look like ya haven't slept in days," she instructed her daughter in a kind motherly voice.

"I know Ma, but I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I see the shooting," Jane explained kindly.

"Just go lay down and close your eyes," she demanded firmer and Jane obliged.

With Jo Friday iin tow she walked down the hall to the guest room where she had been risiding. She stripped down to a tee shirt and her BPD sweat pants and laid on the bed. Jo Friday curled up in the crook of Jane's neck as she closed her eyes waiting for either a phone call or Maura. Because, tonight she was determined to have a repeat of that fateful night weeks ago where they first affirmed their love.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review or comment. Thanks for all the R&amp;R's.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"I know Ma, but I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I see the shooting," Jane explained kindly.

"Just go lay down and close your eyes," she demanded firmer and Jane obliged.

With Jo Friday in tow she walked down the hall to the guest room where she had been risiding. She stripped down to a tee shirt and her BPD sweat pants and laid on the bed. Jo Friday curled up in the crook of Jane's neck as she closed her eyes waiting for either a phone call or Maura. Because, tonight she was determined to have a repeat of that fateful night weeks ago where they first affirmed their love.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review or comment. Thanks for all the R&amp;R's.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane was not sure when she began to nod off, but it was obvious she was falling fast. She woke up hours later in the darkness with Jo Friday still curled up in the crook of her neck. This told Jane that Maura was still at home and that her mother was now in the guest house. Otherwise, Jo Friday would have been long gone.<p>

With a yawn Jane pulled back the comofrter and slid out of bed. Her barefeet hit the hardwood floor with a dull thud waking up Jo Friday. Sleepily, Jane pulled over her grey BPD hoddie, that matched her sweats, over her head and fumbled around for a pair of socks. She and Jo Friday then traveled to the living room where Jane got her leash.

In the cool, crisp Boston air Jane walked her for two blocks allowing her to do her business. When they re- entered the house the aroma of fresh tomato sauce and cooking spaghetti filled her nostrils. Excited, Jo Friday wandered over to the stove to eat any drippings of sauce that might fall from Angela's spoon.

"How was your rest?" Angela asked as she sampled the pasta sauce and then offered Jane a bit to try.

"Good Ma. Is Maura home yet? I am dying to know if they caught the scumbag," Jane responded as she looked around for Maura.

"No honey she is not, but I'm making your favorite sauce. Here try some," Angela demanded offering Jane the spoon. Just to shut her mother up, Jane took a moutfull of the devine liquid.

Jane softly plopped down on Maura's sofa and turned on the flatscreen. She flipped through the channels to find the Red Sox game ebing covered. She turned the television up and relaxed. It was tied 2 to 2 in the top of seventh. Jane allowed herself to fallm into the game as she rooted for David Ortiz who was now up in the bottom of the ninth with the bases loaded and two outs, down by three. Jane sipped her beer and cursed at the television angrirly as there was a swing and a miss. As if on cue Maura walked in and started on Jane about her cursing.

"I know Maura. I have been on her for years. She cusses like a trucker," Angela replied with a laugh.

Under her breath Maura added " a sexy trucker." She wasn't defending Jane, she was just letting her know her opinion. Jane laughed at this rather loudly which gained her a bark from Jo Friday and a comment from Ma. "What are you girls up to?" Mrs. Rizzoli asked accusingly.

"Nothing," they both quipped quickly which caused them both to start laughing like teenagers.

Angela rolled her eyes. Sure it was not what she had in mind for Jane, but her daughter was happy... happier than she had been in years. And, after all happiness is what matters. Jane watched the Red Sox's triumphant victory over the Yankees and celebrated with a beer for herself and made Maura a high ball. When she returned, she found a look in Maura's eyes.

A look of pure love and lust. A look of ravenous hunger that Jane had seen that first night. It was so suprising yet alluring. Maura found Jane even sexy in her sweats. She did not care what Jane wore, as long as it was her she could make it look sexy. Jane was the ying to her yang, the Romeo to her Juliette, the prince to her princess, and her heart and soul.

Maura was yanked away from her lustful gaze with Jane when Angela spoke: "Maura dear you must try this sauce." Awkwardly, she rose and strut across the kitchen Jane eyeing her perfect ass the entire time. Maura was instantly enamored with the pasta sauce.

"That's divine Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura responded as she poured some sauce in a muge for herself and some for Jane.

"Thank you Maura, and call me Angela," she insited for the umpteenth time since she had moved in with Dr. Isles.

Jane dug into her mug of sauce greedily as if she had not seen food in months which made her other, better half giggle loudly at her lack of eating etiquette.

"What?" Jane asked her eyes flashing jokingly as she grinned at Maura pasta sauce dripping down her chin.

"Nothing," Maura attempted to lie but Jane caught her as usual.

"Fine, it is you lack of etiquette babe. You are eating like you haven't seen food in years," Maura teased with a suttle laugh.

Jane grinned at Maura as she wiped her chin before any sauce dripped on her. Maura laughed as she patted Bass's shell lovingly. The tortoise had been her only companion for so long that she felt safe with it. But, Jane was the first human she had ever felt truly comfortable with.

"Some of us haven't ate yet today," she interjected in her own defense.

"Whose fault is that?" Maura offered and Jane just grinned.

The three of them ate dinner and had conversation about the suspect in custody. He was a well connected Irish mob member and he was high up in the ranks. Maura said she thought he was innocent because he had kind eyes. Jane hoped her was guilty just to get the ordeal over with and Angela was indifferent. She just wanted the bastard locked in a cage. After dinner Maura and Jane did the dishes and Mrs. Rizzoli went to the guest house leaving the two lovers alone in the big empty house.


	16. Chapter 16

"Some of us haven't ate yet today," she interjected in her own defense.

"Whose fault is that?" Maura offered and Jane just grinned.

The three of them ate dinner and had conversation about the suspect in custody. He was a well connected Irish mob member and he was high up in the ranks. Maura said she thought he was innocent because he had kind eyes. Jane hoped her was guilty just to get the ordeal over with and Angela was indifferent. She just wanted the bastard locked in a cage. After dinner Maura and Jane did the dishes and Mrs. Rizzoli went to the guest house leaving the two lovers alone in the big empty house.

* * *

><p>Jane laid on the couch her head in honey blonde's lap as the the blonde ran her long, slender metacarpals through the brunette's tangled hair while massaging her scalp gently. The sheek sexy detectiv flipped through the channels on Maura's flat screen television haphazardly. she was only interested in one thing and that was Maura. Jane let a groan and a string of curses at the television when she saw the New York Yankees were now only down by one game from the Boston Red Sox.<p>

"Come on," she yelled at the television- her raspy voice angry.

"You know that is not going to change the outcome," Maura informed Jane with a straight face.

"Gee thanks Capitain Obvious," Jane replied harshly as she patted the tortoise's shell affectionately. She had to admit she was falling for Bass. When Maura did not respond and Jane grinned up at her she could tell she hurt the good doctor with her snarky remarks.

"Sorry Maur. I am really. I have just been grouchy because I have been stuck here and not out there where I belong. Plus Ma is driving me up a wall," she apologized honestly,

Maura remained silent and Jane stirred uneasily.

"How can I make it up to you babe?" she inquired the night not going at all how she planned.

"I am not mad," she replied defiantely as she resumed running her metacarpals through the detective's hair.

"Well something is wrong," Jane stated making herself become Capitan Obvious.

"It is just... I fell bad. About my mom I mean. She called me after dinner while you were clearing away dishes. And ... she uninvited me to the family gathering at her home in St. Petersburg (Russia) this year," Maura sounded completely and utterly offended and dejected.

"I am sorry Maur. That's horrible. If you want I could leave so you can rethink it," she replied knowing how much family and her mother's approval meant to Maura.

"No ... it is like I have said before if she can not accept me for who I am then I do not need her. She's a bitch," Maura replied as she suprised herself by using a cuss word.

"Totally unrelated, but you know that you flinch when you curse," she laughed as she placed her water bottle on the oak teak coffee table that had tasteful ivory inlay.

"I do not... and use a coaster," Maura interjected.

"You so do. It is your tell Maura," Jane replied as she moved her bottle onto a coaster so the doctor did not have a heart attack.

"Whatever," Maura rolled her eyes accusingly.

"It is cute. Some might say adorable,"she offered sheepishly.

"Is that so detective?" Maura inquired in a deep sexy wanting voice.

"Why of course Doctor Isles," jane replied in signature sexy, raspy voice.

Jane leaned in and laid a whispery peck of kiss on the good doctor's lips. She could not lie- the detective found everything the doctor did sexy. Maura grinned happily- her blues forgotten- as she patted Jane's athletic, toned legs affectionately. She loved the sexy homicide detective more than life itself. She was closer to her than anyone else in the world, and she would not have it any other way. Her lips gently meandered their way back to Jane's as she entrapped the sly detective's bottom lip between her lips. Jane was enamored.

The kiss was sensual, ravenous, hungry, euphoric, stellar, and lustfull all at once. It was everything and nothing. It was day and night, light and dark, yin and yang. It was fiery and deep, yet cool and shallow, passionate, yet friendly, hard, but soft, slow and steady, yet rapid and shaky, exotic but plain, and euphoric, erotic ecstacy. The duo struggled for dominance but Maura took the initiative and pinned Jane down, pinning her hands over her head. She had lips like morphine in the sense that they brought wave after wave of ecstacy and euphoria over an enamored Maura. And as for Maura Jane was convinced she had lips of an angel- nothing could be more heavenly or divine.

All Jane knew is that it was blissful and she did not ever want it to end...ever. So needless to say she was greatly disappointed when the kiss had ran its course and end for the lovers were gasping desperately for air. And all Maura could think about was what she needed to do to get inside of Jane.

Jane started undressing by kicking out of her socks while a barefoot Maura had her tongue in the detective's mouth. In the heat of things Maura shed the pink jacket she wore over her dress. A hungry look glazed over her eyes as shew was star crossed and enamored with Jane. Sexily, she began unbuttoning the dress shirt Jane had put on before coming to dinner using just her tongue and teeth.

Jane's hands were entangled in the blonde's hair as she removed her left hand and began unzipping the dress which Maura shimmied out of. She stood in fron of Jane in just a black lace bra and a thong. Her lucious breasts nearly pouring out of her bra as she shimmied out of her dress.

It was sexy and sheek, just like Maura. Jane caressed her curves with her hands firmly yet gently as she explored te body. She caressed the larger, perkier breasts. To Jane they were perfect, firm and vulputious yet soft and suttle. Jane would have killed to have breasts like Maura's but instead she was just plain Jane. Her alabastor skin glistened in contrast to the ebony lace. Jane stepped out of her jeans and stood in front of Maura plain as day in a sporty bra and sport panties. She felt unsexy and underdressed for the occasion.

"You are gorgeous," Jane declared as she fondled Maura all the way to the bedroom.

Maura's hands gently explored Jane's bpdy stopping to rest at the scar on her left shoulder from the shooting. It was dark and still noticanle as the detective grit her teeth as she winced in pain praying Maura would not notice. Otherwise the good doctor would ensureshe was not re- isntated for work next week which Jane wanted to go so bafd she could taste it. Jane must have been drooling over Maura's body because as she snapped out of her thought she saw the doctor looking self concious.

"May we turn off the lights?" she inquried ever so politely as sbhe and Jane sat down on the bed.

"Why?" Jane demanded to know hoping she had not made her uncomfortable.

"Because I am self concious and insecure about my weight," Maura shot back uneasily.

"Yeah I can see. Gee Maur, you are so heavy it is disghusting. What do you weigh a hundred and ten pounds?" Jane replied sarcastically but unfortunately for her sarcasm was not one of Maura's strong points.

" One hundred and sixteen point eight pounds," Maura frowned looking upset and offended.

It was sarcasm," she clarified.

"Oh," the doctor replied before her lips ravaged Jane's neck and then daringly nipped at the sensitive flesh. As she hit the delicate flesh of collarbone she elicited a moan from the detective.

"Oh right there...kiss me there," the detective demanded huskily of Doctor Isles whose nimble fingers unhooked the clasp of Jane's bra. Jane on the other hand was seeminbgly less practiced as she fumbled around with th clasp and clumsily let Maura's lacy bra- which cost more thaqn Jane's entire outfit- fall to the floor. The only thing that seperate the two lovers were pesdky panties. Maura was on top of Jane whose fingers ran over the doctor's body touching and exploring all the correct spots as Maura moaned deeply.

Maura's fingers caressed the detecive's body as they flowed over her chest and stopped to rest at her nipples. She took the left on in her hand and gave it a good suck. She rolled it back and forth across her tongue as she licked it tenderly. After making it erect she let it go with a loud pop and then did the same to her right nipple. Once they were erect, she rolled them about in the tips of her fingers before giving them one last ride in her mouth which caused a deep, deep moan. Maura loved Jane more than anything even fashion, clothes, and shoes combined.

Dr. Isles let loose a throaty moan when Jane's hand dipped below the waistband of her panties and then her slend fingers stroked the length of her wetness. Her loins were burning for Jane. Her sex was on fire. Her nipples were erect on her suc culent ivory breasts. She was ready to be ridden... hard. Soon both lover's hands roamed each others naked body.

Jane's tongue tickled Maura as it blissfully caressed her body. Slowly Maura kissed the brunette's neck as she shouted directions to Maura. "To the left. No to the right. Over a little more. Oh god right there." Jane's voice was lustful and raspy. Maura's lips exploded with a fiery passion on Jane's olive skin= she was sheek sauve and loving. Jane's tongue then followed a similar path on Maura's skin stopping to rest where the waist band of her panties would have been.

Maura had whatever it was that she needed. Slowly but lustfully, Jane slid her tongue across Maura's slit. She tasted her sweet saltiness and then delved her tongue into her cluster of nerves ever so softly. In and out her tongue pulsated into her. It was slow and steady as she sucked Maura's juices out. Then as she got the taste for her she worked harder and faster.

As she worked up a rythme Maura's knees came crashing together in ecstacy. Then she withdrew, a finger taking place of her tongue then two fingers. Slower and harder her hand pulsared. In and out. In and out. Her index finger ran over the sensitive cluster of nerves and Maura rocked down matching the steady uneasy pace.

It was sensual and euphoric as blonde peaked near her climax. She screamed" "God Jan oh od.'' at the top of her lungs.

"If my mother hears you we are dead. I'll get a lecture about how I am too injured for work but not intercourse," Jane explained.

"Jane she is in my guest house, not my guest room. Besides what are you in college?" Maura scoffed.

"Your that loud, Maur."

"I can not help you are that good."

Jane's fingers moved harder and faster into her wet core. The good doctor's muscles clenched and unclenched around her lover as she shouted for her name. Maura came hard and fast against Jane who then licked up her juices. Breathless the two lover's untangeled. After catching her breath, Maura decided it was time to work on Jane. She started off by giving Jane a massage. Her well practiced hands knead the detecive's tense muscles. They pulsated lightly on her back. The skin to skin contact was enough to drive the other crazy. It was a sexy, naked shoulder rub as Maura tenderized the sore spots with her breasts driving Jane crazy. Jane then turned around and captured the doctor's lips with hers. Lips -pressed firmly together, bellies touching, breasts plastered to the toher they made out.

Maura began by teasing Jane. Her fingers traced an S shaped patter aroun her naval. Then her tender fingers rubbed a zig zagged patch on her thigh and she was getting wetter, burning to the touch. "Don't just get inside me," Jane moaned raspily. A slender finger slid along her wetness gently. Maura then parted the detective's leges abd slid in between them, her knees tightening around the doctor's waist. Carefully, the doctor took measured strides with her tongue at the sensitivew bundle of nerves causing great pleasure for Jane.

In and out the doctor pumped her tongue, slow and steady then rapid and demanding. Jane moaned and begged Maura to finish her as her climax neared. Maura's hands traced elaborate patterns along Jane's hips causing her sex to burn for her. There was a fire in Jane's loins, and Maura was the cause of it. After making Jane beg for a good ten minutes, she slid her tongue out and replaced it with her fingers. Her warmth was wet and inviting as Maura rocked with her hand motions and Jane followed suit. Shew gently kissed Jane's neck, flicking her tongue on the deleicate skin causing Jane to tighten around her. The duo worked up a sweat as Jane came violently against Maura. Tired the two enamored lovers collapsed and held each other in their arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Maura began by teasing Jane. Her fingers traced an S shaped patter aroun her naval. Then her tender fingers rubbed a zig zagged patch on her thigh and she was getting wetter, burning to the touch. "Don't just get inside me," Jane moaned raspily. A slender finger slid along her wetness gently. Maura then parted the detective's leges abd slid in between them, her knees tightening around the doctor's waist. Carefully, the doctor took measured strides with her tongue at the sensitivew bundle of nerves causing great pleasure for Jane.

In and out the doctor pumped her tongue, slow and steady then rapid and demanding. Jane moaned and begged Maura to finish her as her climax neared. Maura's hands traced elaborate patterns along Jane's hips causing her sex to burn for her. There was a fire in Jane's loins, and Maura was the cause of it. After making Jane beg for a good ten minutes, she slid her tongue out and replaced it with her fingers. Her warmth was wet and inviting as Maura rocked with her hand motions and Jane followed suit. Shew gently kissed Jane's neck, flicking her tongue on the deleicate skin causing Jane to tighten around her. The duo worked up a sweat as Jane came violently against Maura. Tired the two enamored lovers collapsed and held each other in their arms.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, the morning after, and Jane awoke first. Her nude body was entangled with Maura's as she lay on top dominating her as she enveloped her ina bear hug. It was a warm chipper spring morning and the sound of birds chirping had awoken Jane. She heaved a tired sigh, but it was on of pleasure as she oggled Maura's body as she dis-entangled them and rolled over. In a sleepy haze, she stumbled her way into the bathroom and cussed loudly as the cold water froze her.<p>

Jane lathered her hair and stepped under the gushing waterfall as hot water pulsated on her aching body. Her olive skin cleansexcd under the water as she hummed the tune to Feel Like Making Love (Bad Company). Jane was enamored completely and utterly in love with the sexy doctor. Just the thought of Maura made her heart flutter and her stomach do back flips. Sure they could press each other's buttons, but it was love. Real, pure and true love.

The door creaked open, and Maura appeared, covering her naked body modestly.

"Good morning," came Jane's singsong voice from behind the shower curtain

"It was until someone woke me up humming and singing Feel Like Making Love," Maura started in her famous lecture sort of way.

"Yeah damn idiots," Jane teased.

"Ha ha, I know it was you," Maura scold not found of Jane's teasing so early in the morning.

"Fine... It was me," Jane blushed from behind the clear shower curtain.

Maura decided to screw modesty and covering up as she spoke:

"Well you better have been thinking of me," she demanded sternly as she hopped into the shower- eyes glazed over with lust. Jane pondered if it was a joke- which Maura was always awkward at making- or if she really thought that Jane would be thinking of someone else.

"I was," she licked her lips lustfully briding the gap between them as her lips hungrirly devoured Maura's. Her slender phalanges (sorry to my reader's about the prior mix up I obviously do not re-read what I write) grasping at curls of honey blonder hair. The bare stomache's touching as their soapy bodies collided. Maura's fingers traced small intricate patterns around Jane's collarbone causing the detective to deepen the kiss as she moaned.

The kiss broke, both gasping for air as their bodies rinsed off the suds, Jane eyeing Maura with a deep lust filled hunger. This was their sexy time. She was all hers, and damn it she wanted the whole freakin' world to know it. Her mouth devoured Maura's as her tongue inched in, slowly and steadily the two tongues collided and became one. Jane struggled with Maura for dominance as the kiss deepened. Jane had her pinned up against the wall, Her mouth assaulting the tender flesh of the earlobes as sparks flew, making the gentle teasing hoter as her free fingers traced zig zags up and down Maura's thighs. They were so close Jane could feel her wet warmth pressed up against her.

"You're so wet for me," her raspy voice oozed into the air.

"Only for you, now take me," she panted heavily against Jane's ear.

"With pleasure," the detective grinned her lips curling into a cruel smile.

"God Jane yes," she hissed as her fingers wiggled their way into her saturated warmth.

"Oh don't stop baby," she demanded as Jane kissed her neck and plunged her fingers in to the hilt. Jane grinned worming herself rythmeatically in and out of Maura as the blonde wiggled in anticipation.

"I am coming so hard for you," she breathed intaking sharply asd the phalanges pumped her harder and faster... deeper and longer. It was a slow titalating fuck as Jane came steady pumping her in and out as Maura rocked hard against her screaming her name as she came.

"God," she breathed as she collapsed to the shower floor as she rod eout the orgasm.

"I have the effect on people," Rizzoli grinned. Normally Maura would ride her about the cocky comment, but damn she was good, and did have that effect on her. Jane helped her up as Maura nuzzled her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

"Wait 'til tonight," she whispered before getting out of the shower.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jane inquired with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"A little of both perhaps," Maura grinned as she handed Jane a towel.

"Oh and a good morning it is. Just stellar," Maura replied as Jane wrapped herself up in the fluffy white towel, and Maura hopped in the shower to shower for real this time. Jane grinned and said " This is why I am a morning person." She then left to dress herself in the bedroom. As she examined her nude body she felt self concious about the scars from the shootings and from Hoyt. She gave up on the feeling of self conciousness and decided to relax. Besides Maura loved her anyway, right?

It was spring, and Jane's vacation was coming up. Long before the shooting, and the loving of Maura had come along, Jane made plans to go to Florida for "spring break" something she had missed out on along with the entire college exprience. Now, she wanted to ask Maura to come with her especially because Maura could not go to Russia. But, she figured such a mundane place would bore the globe trotting honey blonde. She was certain the doctor had spent her breaks as a child traveling everywhere. Doing ricj people stuff like backpacking across Europe.

Jane wanted this vacation originally to get away from Maura and the temptation that existed with her. But, now she wanted it to relax but also drink. She was sure if she told Maura the truth, they would have a part of their own (at least in the bedroom). Jane was certain she'd ask Maura to 'spring break' with her. But, she expected to get answers about how childish it is, a plain no, or be told to grow up.

Jane shook her head suddenly not caring if the answer was yes or no as she meanered into the kitchen and raided the fridge. Jane found eggs and the long since forbidden bacon and decided to cook breakfast. When Maura exited the bathroom, even over the aroma of shampoo and soap she could smell bacon. She thought it was sweat Jane was cooking them breakfast. She quickly dressed in a pair of Jane's BPD sweats and her old Red Sox Tee.

Maura cracked the bathroom door to let the steam out, and Jane saw her.

"Hey you," she grinned at Maura.

"Don't look at me," Maura hid behind the door..

"Why?"

"I do not have my makeup on," she squeaked.

Jane laughed as she spoke: "Don't be so insecure, you look sexy."

"THanks but I..." she started.

"I know, I know feel your best when you look your best," Jane repeated with the rolling over her eyes.

"Yes."

"Fine more bacon for me," Jane grinned.

"Bacon could kill you. It is high in lipids and cna clog your arteries and..."

"I know, but I'd rather die a tasty death," the detective grinned as she piled her plate high with bacon and three eggs as she sat down. She started feeling like her old self again. So she started with a large quantity of bacon to make up for lost time. Maura just giggled at Jane who was ravenously tearing at the crispy bacon covered in tasty egg yolk.

"What?" she inquired in between mouthfulls.

"Nothing you just so incredibly sexy even when you eat so ravenously," Maura grinned lustfully ready for a round two.

"Woah who are you and what have you done with Maura?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I mean Maura Freakin' Isles does not talk about sexy. And, the Maura I know was not so apt for sex. Plus the only time I have seen that look in her eyes was looking at shoes," Jane teased.

"First, I love sex , with you anyway, and I was not prone to sex because you had just been shot and were recovering. So as you say I am making up for lost time. Second, I do not drool over shoes, and third I am this was because a certain sexy detective I love seems to be rubbing off on me."

Jane grinned sheepishly. Never in her life had she been so in love. So enamored. Jane wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed with Maura. Just the two of them. No clothes and so much love to be made. She infact wanted to spend the last fe weeks of her injury time in bed with her... But Maura was always on call for work, and Mrs. Rizzoli was always lingering around to foil Jane's plans.

After breakfast the duo sat in the living rioom watching the news. "So what are you doing since Russia was canceled?" Jane asked.

"I don't know I will probably just spend the week here with you," Maura offered.

"Well here is the thing, I am planning on going to Florida. I have had it planned for months and I was wondering if you'd like to come," Jane replied hoping the answer would be yes.

"Oh," the suprise was etched on her face, but it was a good siuprise.

"Sure, I'd love to," she replied

"See I wanted to go and have a spring break to relieve stress. Something I never got to do. But I think you are too much of a goody two shoes for that," Jane teased, but Maura looked hurt.

"I will teach you about spring break," she vowed.

"Like you know how to loosen up," she teased.

"I will have you know my senior year I went to Florida for spring break. Plus, I have been to my share of ABC parties in college," she bragged.

"And let me guess in Florida you visited museums and the space center. Aqnd what did you wear to yhese ABC parties," Jane joked.

"I wore tinfoil, togas, a garbage can once, oh and edible lingrie. You know, fun stuff? And my senior year I won a forty girl wet t-shirt contest," Maura bragged proudly.

"Are there pictures?" Jane grinned suddenly interested.

"Of the wet t shirt contest I am sure they are there stil, in the bar," she replied blushing profusely.

"Damn I was hoping for a picture of you in edible lingrie," Jane replied picturing the image with a grin.

"Play your cards right, and you will," Maura promised. with a mischevious grin.

"So you really will come with me?" Jane asked batting her eyes playfully.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she replied huskily.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Jane asked.

"They already think I am going to Russia," Maura replied.

"I don't care about that," she replied.

"Then, what do you mean?"

"I want to tell the world, shout it from the rooftops that I love you," Jane replied.

Maura's lips came triumphantly crashing down on hers.

"Good, and I want everyone to know you are off limits," Maura replied she deepened the kiss her left hand caressing Jane's inner thigh.

"Good because it makes me crazy when Frost eyes you," Jane replied before delving her tongue into Jane's mouth.

"God I love you," Maura panted breathlessly.

"Not so ad yourself," Jane grinnedheartily. There was a playful come hither way about the banter that would lopen the door up for great night of sex.

As Jane flipped through the channels, Maura's mind wandered. She loved Jane and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. For better or worse, they belonged together. Some people spend their entire lives searching for a love like theirs. Maura Isles did not believe in fairy tales or happily ever after or soulmates. That was until she had the pleasure of meeting Jane Rizzoli. She would kill to please Jane. Hell, she even thought about adopting a child with her, but did not want to scare her away. So for now, she was content with weekends spent in loving, peaceful, blissful silence.

"So when are we going to tell Korsak and Frost?" Maura asked unsure how well the entire reveal would go.

"I figured, we could walk in together, holding hands and announce it," Jane shrugged.

"Are you certain you want to tell everyone?"

"As sure as I am that your mine."

"This is my first time leaving Massachuesetts," Jane offered speakiong of the trip.

"Well we will just have to travel more," she grinned.

"Where is your favorite place?"

"Paris for the passion, but the most beautiful place is South Africa. I spent a year there after my tour with Doctors Without Borders.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jane asked.

"You," Maura replied.

"No seriously,'' Jane replied.

"Catch a yoga class?''

Jane hated yoga but loved Maura so she'd make a compromise.


End file.
